Dueling Toothpicks
by Season4.5
Summary: GG.DC crossover. Rory never knew it would be that hard to be on her own in Harvard. Who would've known that the Capeside gang would be her salvation or her downfall? Mostly Trory and PJ with Charlie in the mix.
1. Beantown Boredom

GAMBLING HEARTS

_A/N: By popular demand, my first AU/Crossover is going to be published. I hope this will be as widely embraced by my regulars. This was originally written 4 years ago. It had been improved (somewhat). Hopefully, you'd have as much fun reading it as much I did writing it then. _

_Notes: Pacey and Audrey are not dating. Charlie is still trying to get into Joey's pants. Everyone but Rory and Tristin is a sophomore. Of course, Pacey being a TA is totally unrealistic and the timeline is a bit off but it's my story and I wrote it the story the way I deemed fit._

_The characters of the story are the property of WB, Gilmore Girls and Dawson's Creek's writers and producers. There are no spoilers. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 1

Rory Gilmore sat on a chair, nervous and alone. It was hard enough that she felt restless, not being able to make friends with her suitemates. They all seem – sophisticated. She may have gone to Chilton but she felt like the prestigious school needed some major adjustments when it comes to preparing its students for prestigious universities like Harvard. She leaned forward on her table top, waiting for the other students to fill in the empty seats around her.

What she would do to have someone like Paris to bicker with right now.

Rory moved in to room two days ago, much to her father's demise.

"_Rory, you know you can always stay with us," he argued with her as he lifted a half filled box to her dorm room._

"_I know," she muttered softly, not telling him that she can't stand being in the same room with his wife, Sherry._

"_And you know, Gigi will not be a problem. I promise you," he tried bargaining with her again._

"_Dad, I need to do this for me," she replied diplomatically. "I'll be around when I could."_

"_I have this strange feeling that your mother will be seeing more of you than I ever would even if we live so close to each other," he smiled wanly._

_Rory didn't bother to reply. It was the truth._

"I wish I could be as calm as you right now," the male voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rory looked up and smiled at the guy that sat right next to her. He looked a little older. Not as much as a Douglas/Zeta-Jones relationship but enough to know that he was more mature than she was.

"It isn't that hard, you know," she said, her voice laced with wistfulness.

"Pleasant thoughts?" he asked again. Both she and him stared at the room that was starting to fill up.

"Some," she replied vaguely. "Times I wish I was still in high school."

"High school?" he replied, mocking. "I was glad to high tail out of there. Thinking of high school just gave me the heebie-jeebies." With the thought, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be that bad, " she giggled, straightening up from her seat.

"Ooh, that's where I could prove you wrong," he replied, whispering his tease. "Everyone's in a clique, everyone's into your business, the girl of your dreams is your best friend's soul mate…"

"Sounds like you've listened to 'Jessie's Girl' in repeat," Rory answered. She was intrigued with him.

"Don't tell me you didn't go through the same routine!" he asked her in astonishment.

"Hmm, not quite," Rory admitted. "I went to a prep school in my sophomore year."

"Really?" he replied in astonishment. "All girl school? Catholic?"

"Neither," she chuckled. "Co-ed, academic."

"So to say, I am intrigued," he said before humming. "Miss…"

"Gilmore. Rory Gilmore," she introduced herself.

"Well Miss Rory Gilmore, I'd love to continue this conversation at a later date. Would it be possible that you'd be able to join me and a couple of friends for a snack later on today? I promise we don't bite," he assured you.

Rory muddled over his invitation. Smiling, she said, "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" he responded, writing down a phone number on the corner of her pristine notebook page. "Call me tonight at around six. I think the gang would truly like a new addition."

"Thanks," she said almost too quietly for him to hear.

Just like that, he stood up and headed up to the front of the class.

"Alright, everyone. I just want to welcome you all to American Literature. My name is Pacey Witter and I am your TA…"

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So Joey, how is it that Charlie is still trying to get into your pants even if you told him that he's a scuzz ball?" Audrey Lidell asked as she inserted a barrette to hold her thick blonde hair up.

"Because he is apparently retarded," Joey Potter replied immediately as she took her blush brush to rid her cheeks of the excess make up she applied. "Plus he has no life."

"You know, you're going to give the poor boy a complex," Audrey laughed melodically. "And may I point out that he is the hottest member of 'Aggressive Mediocrity'."

"I don't see you knocking on his door," Joey raised her slightly upturned nose to her roommate.

"Ew! That's like me wanting to covet your most favorite underwear," Audrey succinctly described.

"Lovely visual, Lidell," Joey smirked. "I really don't get why he feels that he has to make me see him in a different light."

"Bunny, to any guy, you are irresistible," Audrey replied like a true best friend. "Besides, Charlie thinks that you're a better challenge than Jen ever would be."

"Now that's one thing I wouldn't want to think about," Joey said as she picked up her schoolbooks.

As the two girls walked out, Audrey said, "Thanks for taking this class with me. Hopefully this would help me stay focused in class."

"Just promise me you're not going to use me as your note-taking secretary," Joey mocked, elbowing her friend.

"Me? Use you as a secretary? No!" Audrey replied dramatically. They both knew the truth.

Both strolled Worthington's quiet, wide-open fields, embracing the fall sunshine falling on their shoulders.

"Can you believe that we've actually got three years left in this god-forsaken place," Audrey let out loudly.

Joey chuckled at her statement. "First, you have to attend the classes so that you could even qualify to graduate on time."

"You are such a total bore, Joey Potter," Audrey harrumphed. "Hasn't anyone clued you on that yet?"

"Oh, just the usual suspects: Dawson, Jen, Jack, Pacey…" Joey rattled off.

"I think Pacey's a hottie," Audrey replied, mid-thought.

Joey looked away from Audrey as she made the statement. An odd sensation of jealousy crept out of nowhere and she was afraid that Audrey would will her feelings for her former flame in the most inappropriate moment.

"So," Joey said slowly. "Are you going to try and seduce Pacey?"

A guffaw escaped Audrey's lips. "Yeah, right. That's like making Brad Pitt fall in love with me."

"Brad Pitt?" it was Joey's turn to laugh. "Trust me, Pacey isn't anywhere close in the realm of Brad Pitt."

Before Audrey could make her comparison, someone out of nowhere bumped her shoulder, making her book bag fly out of her control.

"Watch it, you freak!" she replied with venom.

The running figure stopped short and turned around to apologize.

"Charlie?" Joey and Audrey replied in unison.

"I am so sorry," the blonde apologized, picking up the loose-leaf paper that scattered around their feet. "I didn't mean to…"

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Joey snapped at the blonde, bending over to help collect Audrey's clutter.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who Charlie is," he smiled as he faced Joey.

"Oh-ho. This is a good one," Audrey chuckled, grabbing the paper and books held by the blonde. "It too late for April Fool's Day and too early in the semester to cut classes. Boston Bay can't be that bad, you know."

"I have no clue what you two are talking about," he chuckled as he stood up.

"Okay, whatever," Audrey replied for her roommate. "Just say what you have to say and get out of our face. We're going to be late for class."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I'm just a little nervous."

"About what? Running into your other groupies?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Lady, I have no clue what you're talking about. Groupies?" he asked mid-laugh.

"You know, the kind that hangs around back stage, offering you sex the moment you put down your bass," Joey explained, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wow, I didn't know that really worked," he chuckled. "Maybe I should pick up the bass sometime."

Audrey and Joey stared at each other.

"I'd like to continue this conversation but I'm going to be late for my first class," he informed the duo. "Would you guys happen to know where the Physics lab is?"

"Yeah," Joey crinkled her eyebrows together. "We're headed there. Why?"

"It's my first class. By the way, I'm Tristin DuGrey."


	2. Double Take at Hell's Kitchen

CHAPTER 2

Rory wasn't one for loitering in front of establishments but when she realized she was a little over twenty minutes early for her group social, she wandered aimlessly up and down the streets until she found herself a coffee stand. Feeling lost and lonely, she decided to call someone who always made her smile.

"So how was the first day of school?" Lorelai asked through the phone.

"Overwhelming! Lots of school work for the first day," Rory commented as she handed over a crisp five dollar bill to the barista. "I wish you were here though on move in day. I miss you."

"Me, too!" Lorelai exclaimed. "If it weren't for this stupid fracture."

Lorelai Gilmore got carried away helping her daughter pack for her first year at her dream institution that she accidentally tumbled down the steps in the crap shack shattering her right shin.

"How's the cast?" Rory inquired. She was feeling a twinge of sympathy aches on her right leg.

"Itchy," she complained. "I ran out of the happy medicine and now I just have this throbbing pain."

"How have you been moving around the house?" Rory darted through the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

"Well, let's see," Lorelai hummed. "Sookie convinced me to move into your room by moving all my stuff in there. Babette comes over as soon as I get home and Luke brings me food from the diner as soon as I give him a ring. Isn't that cool?"

"As long as it's only food that he's bringing over," Rory said.

"Don't you want to know?" she leered.

"Ew, mom!" She shuddered. "Luke. He's our coffee man. You cannot covet him. It's…"

"Gross?" Lorelai finished the sentence laughing. "I just wanted to see how you'd react if I actually had relations with Luke."

"Don't scare me like that," Rory scolded her mother.

Hell's Kitchen wasn't hard to find as soon as Rory collected her thoughts and found solace in her cup of java and her mother's familiar voice. It had been advertised all weekend that the bars around the area were having "Back to School" concerts. Hell's Kitchen was one of them. Instead of busting out her street map, she just followed a few college students that looked relatively close to her age until they led her to the hole in the wall.

"So enough about me. Meet any cute guys?" Lorelai hinted.

"Mom, it's too early in the semester for that!" Rory was incensed, crossing the street across from the bar to keep a look out for Pacey.

"There's no such thing!" Lorelai countered. "If I were you, I'd start searching for someone who's like a Sophie or Junior and pretend to need their notes."

"I can't believe your actually suggesting that I cheat my way through college," Rory groaned. She leaned up against a light post for comfort.

"Oh innocent child of mine," Lorelai hummed. "The notes thing is just a ploy."

Rory's attention was sidetracked the moment she glanced back at the gates of Hell's Kitchen. Not far from her was the devil's spawn she hadn't seen since her junior year of high school. He hadn't looked her way yet and she was a little curious. Would he still call her Mary?

"Hello? Earth to child," Lorelai tried to get Rory's attention.

"I'm sorry, mom. I thought I saw a ghost," Rory immediately responded to her mother, still staring at the guy toting a hard case on his left hand. He walked in after he exchanged salutations with the crowd forming in front of the bar.

"A ghost? Where at?" Lorelai asked.

"Hell's Kitchen," Rory informed her.

"What's that? A tattoo parlor?" she inquired.

"A bar," Rory corrected her.

"Wow, you're away from mommy for four days and you've turned into a lush?" Lorelai half-joked.

"It isn't anything like that, mom," Rory tried to alleviate her mother's fears. "I'm meeting someone from school… He's introducing me to a couple of his friends from Worthington."

"He she says," Lorelai hinted.

"Yes, he," Rory said. "Anyway, mom, I have to go."

"So soon?" Lorelai groaned.

"Yes but I promise to call tonight," she said.

"You better," Lorelai said. "Do I need to send you a tazer?"

"Bye," Rory cut off her mother before she got paranoid on her.

Rory flipped her clam cell phone shut and jay walked her way up to the bar's entrance. There were several people she recognized from her classes earlier this day. They nodded toward her general direction. She returned their greeting almost reluctantly.

She saw him again. This time he was on stage, a bass guitar strapped around his shoulders. Slaps on the arms were exchanged in friendly banter. Like a moth to a flame, she inched her way towards the platform. Arms crossed in front of her, she waited to see if he recognized her.

"How about we start the set with _Smoking in the Boys Room_ followed by _18 and Life_?" the drummer, Reggie, suggested.

"Not bad," Charlie Todd commented, leafing through the song list in front of him. "I was hoping we'd get some Alice Cooper on though."

"We will," the guitarist, Austin, teased. His head swung back and noticed a mousy figure standing near the stage. "Guess you've got a new groupie waiting on you."

"What?" Charlie asked, still distracted. "Haven't gotten me a groupie since the Lindley days."

He was referring to an incident when Jen Lindley, a fellow Boston Bay schoolmate and eventual co-worker caught him two-timing her with his girlfriend, Nora.. He learned his lesson hard and fast when both girls decided to give him his due by locking him out of his room, naked. Besides, he was still smitten with a certain Worthington sophomore named Joey.

"Well, if you're not dating her, can I ask her out?" Austin grinned.

Charlie turned around and saw the brunette that looked lost in a room full of strangers drinking and dancing to the jukebox music. Intrigued, he walked off the stage to talk to Rory.

"Hi," Charlie said, a smile painted on his face. "What's a pretty face doing like you by yourself?"

Rory lowered her head, staring at the drink stained floors. "Meeting a few friends."

"New around here, huh?" he continued asking as he looked at his band mates.

"You can say that," Rory smiled. She's quite amused that he hadn't recognized her yet.

"Boston Bay?' he inquired.

"Harvard," she corrected him.

"Wow," he raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you on the wrong side of town?"

Rory chuckled. "Funny you'd say that. I thought you'd be running around wreaking havoc elsewhere but Boston."

It was his turn to be surprised. "Honey, I am trouble with a capital T and Boston is the place to be."

A flying drumstick from the stage interrupted their conversation. Charlie looked up to the stage. His friends were snickering at them.

"Well, Harvard girl," he said. "I hope you enjoy the show tonight. Let me know what you think of the band."

"I think I just think I might," she replied, a bit disappointed. As much as Tristin teased her, she wished that there'd be at least a glimmer of recognition in him. "Good luck!"

He just waved at her as he jogged back to his mates.

"So, was she an old flame?' they joshed him.

"Harvard girl? Too expensive for my tastes," he explained off-handedly.

"But you're a ramen boy on a caviar diet," Reggie poked him with a stick.

"That I am." He sighed, watching the girl's figure saunter back to the exit looking dejected.

Outside of the bar, Pacey marched the entrance back and forth, looking for Rory. Before he saw her, Joey and Audrey met him.

"Hello, stranger," Audrey greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and stealing his arm for her to cling to. "Miss us?"

"Hardly. It's been less than twenty-four hours since I've last seen you, " Pacey pointed out as he greeted the blonde. "So, were you nice to the fresh meat on campus?"

"She held back," Joey teased, also kissing Pacey on the cheek. "So where is your new friend?"

On cue, Rory called, "Pacey! Hi!"

"Oh, she's so cute!" Audrey cried out like Rory was a five year old rather than a girl of eighteen. Rory looked at her like she was demented.

"Ladies," Pacey got away from Audrey's clutches to close the gap between himself and his guest for the evening. "Meet Rory Gilmore."

"Hi," Joey held her hand out for a handshake. "I'm Joey Potter. This here is my roommate, Audrey Lidell."

"Hi," Rory replied softly, shaking the brunette's hand.

"So now that introductions have been made, shall we step inside?" Pacey ushered the women back into the smoky establishment.

It was easy for Rory to feel comfortable around Pacey and his friends. They were lively, especially the one introduced to her as Audrey. Joey was reserved the first couple of minutes until Pacey teased her about something that rattled her. Before she knew it, the two held a French-fry sword fighting contest with Audrey as referee.

As soon as the band played, her attention was diverted to the stage. _Aggressive Mediocrity_ captivated her, if not for the bassist who was more comfortable in the shadows of his band mates.

"So what made you decide to attend Harvard?" Joey asked Rory in an attempt to include her in the discussion.

"Been a dream of mine since I was a kid," she responded, unaware that she wasn't participating in the group's conversations.

"Come on, Rory. We're not grading you here. What's your real reason?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey!" Joey hissed at her half drunk roommate.

"I wish it was something else," Rory blushed. "We came here when my mom was running away from her fiancée."

"Wow," Pacey chimed in. "Was he that bad?"

"Actually he was a great guy. He was my English Lit teacher."

Pacey had a sinister leer on his face.

"Don't you even dare, Pacey Witter. This is your student's mom!" Joey rolled her eyes at him.

Rory looked at them with amusement.

"See, there was a time in Pacey's life that he was… uhm, sleazy," Joey tried to choose her words carefully. "He 'dated' one of his teachers and got into a lot of trouble."

"Dustin Hoffman seemed to pull off the May-December affair pretty well," Pacey defended himself between sips of his cola referring to his favorite movie _The Graduate_.

"Hence the TA gig?" Rory asked.

"The TA thing is to help cover for college costs," Pacey pointed out.

"Strange huh," Joey replied. "You hated school! How you got into Harvard is still a mystery."

Truly, the Capeside migrants were surprised with the luck Pacey had when college fell on his lap. After sailing the Caribbean to get away from Joey and Capeside, the Dean from Worthington was rather impressed with Pacey's ability to argue, teach and earn a colleague's confidence by being honest, prompt and diligent. As soon as they docked, the Dean contacted a few of his colleagues in Harvard to help him get Pacey into a university. His less than stellar grades though made them reconsider. But with the help of Principal Green, the high school faculty director Mr. Broderick, and the dean, they convinced Pacey to take a few college courses and retake his SAT. A year and a half later, he was on his way to getting a degree, ironically, in education.

_Your Momma Won't Dance_ was the last song played by the band before being replaced by the mainstay band _Feel Love Fury_. Rory was disappointed to see him leave the stage but became really anxious when she notice him trot towards their direction.

"Enjoy the show?" Charlie asked. He saw Rory take a deep breath and hide behind her hair.

"Chuck. Seems like you don't know when you're not invited," Pacey replied, stretching his arms out and resting it on the booth's backrest.

"Good show," Rory murmured almost apologetically. Charlie smiled back at her.

Joey and Audrey stared at Charlie for the longest time.

"What?" Charlie shuffled on his feet uncomfortably as he noticed their stares.

"He has better hair," Audrey replied offhandedly.

"Better manners, too," Joey added.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie was getting really nervous.

"Oh, nothing. We thought you had a twin," Joey replied.

"But he's definitely more refined than you to have any relations of sort," Audrey finished Joey's thought.

Charlie sighed. He knew he was going to be shut down by Joey and her Doberman friend. "So, Harvard Girl, I am enthused to hear that you enjoyed the performance."

"Harvard girl?" Pacey looked at Rory like she was a traitor. "You've associated yourself with the enemy?"

Rory blushed. "I… I…"

"Just teasing," Pacey chuckled, hugging Rory in comfort. "Just don't believe anything Chuckie says here."

"So, is she your new girlfriend?" Charlie asked. "By the way, we haven't been introduced formally. My name's Charlie Todd." He put out his hand in greeting.

"Rory. Rory Gilmore," she stammered, taking his calloused hands in hers.

They were warm and slightly damp from playing on stage. She was secretly relieved that he was not the man from her past.

"So, where's the party going to be tonight?" Charlie still harped the group. The three exchanged glances.

"Well, I have to get back to the dorms. I still have a lot of school work to tackle," Rory sighed, trying to excuse herself from the group outing if there was going to be one. "Plus, the last bus is going to be pulling up here in about fifteen minutes."

"You took the bus here? You should've told me so I could've picked you up!" Pacey scolded her mildly. "I should drop you back at the campus. It's my fault that you've been dragged all the way here."

"No, no, it's fine," Rory told Pacey. "I'm used to taking public transport."

"Why don't I take you home?" Charlie offered. "I have to run an errand around your neck of the woods anyway."

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you sure?" Pacey eyed Charlie, distrust clouding his eyes.

"I promise to make sure she gets through her doors before taking off," Charlie swore.

"Should I trust him?" Pacey asked the other two girls on the table.

"Rory, just don't let him in your room for a drink," Joey warned her.

"I think that can be arranged," Rory said, holding her breath.

"Great. Let me just have one of the guys take my bass home," he said before taking off.

Pacey let Rory out of the booth. She got out and started hugging the girls she just met.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Rory said, gushing. "I hope this isn't the last time I'd be seeing you."

"Try to get rid of us!" Audrey responded.

"Yeah, if you need any help, call," Joey added as she wrote down her cell number on a napkin. "Academically, Pacey isn't your best bet."

"Or maybe he is if you get to sleep with him," Audrey added audaciously.

"Come on, Lidell. I am not that skuzzy," Pacey replied dryly.

"Ready?" Charlie came back, toting a helmet under his arm.

Goodbyes were exchanged and Rory and Charlie were left to their own devices. They walked slowly to where Charlie parked his vehicle.

"You know I'm not as bad as those guys have painted me," Charlie tried to clean his name.

Rory chuckled. "Isn't that every guy's line?"

"So you paint me as one of the regular Joes? You wound me," he moaned.

It was Rory's turn to laugh. Where did she hear that line before? Of course, Tristin DuGrey. "I think you're trustworthy enough to take me home. Besides, Pacey will come looking for you if I'm missing from his class."

"So you guys aren't dating?" he fished for information.

"Not that I know of, no," Rory said.

"And the plot thickens," Charlie said mysteriously. "So why were you hanging around the stage?"

Should she tell the truth? "You looked like someone I knew. I just wanted to make sure."

"Old flame?" he inquired.

"No," she guffawed. "Far from it. But I was feeling a little homesick since I'm new in town and all. So when I saw you and thought you were him, I thought I could at least strike up a conversation with someone I was acquainted with."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," he sighed. "Well here we are."

They stood in front of a bike Rory was well acquainted with in her young life. "Is this your ride?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that…" Charlie asked, forgetting to let her know that he didn't ride in a conventional vehicle.

Rory chuckled nervously. "It's a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission."

Charlie looked up at her in surprise. "Run around with Hell's Angels?"

"No. My dad had one and my mom wanted one," Rory muttered in hushed tones.

"Biker family, eh?" he teased. "Gotta meet this mom of yours."

"It's not what you think. Funny, I thought my days riding a bike are done," Rory said as she donned the motorcycle helmet he tossed her way.

"Well, hang on and I'll give you the poor man's tour of Bean Town," he said, revving up the engine.

Before they pulled out, Rory asked, "Hey, do you know a place where I can get a job around here?"

oooo0----0oooo----

After Charlie and Rory left the bar, Joey decided to call it a night, too.

"Come on, Bunny. It's not like we have any school work to do," Audrey whined.

"But I have an eight o'clock class and you don't," Joey defended herself, donning her coat on.

"Ladies, ladies, what if I take you guys back to the dorms and if Joey would like to have a night cap, I know a place where I can get us some beverages to imbibe," Pacey hinted wickedly.

"Shotgun!" Audrey yelled out as she raced them to the streets.

Fifteen minutes later, Pacey let the girls out of his car and greeted them good night when he dropped them off. As he attempted to rev up his engine, he noticed Tristin dressed in a set of gray running pants and a matching shirt.

"Oh, you better have a good excuse," Pacey said through gritted teeth, getting out of his car, slamming the red Mustang's car door shut.

"Hey, you!" he called out to Tristin.

Tristin looked around and slowed his run to a shuffle. "Can I help you?" He tried to catch his breath as he approached Pacey.

"I told you that make sure you dropped her off at her dorms, safe and sound. Not do a drive by and toss her at the curb!" Pacey yelled at him.

A frown formed on Tristin's forehead, wondering what the dark-haired man was accusing him of doing. "I have no clue of what you're talking about!"

Other than the fact that he saw his classmates, Audrey and Joey emerge from this stranger's car, he had no idea who this person is accusing him of doing.

Pacey looked away in disgust, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Charlie, if you hurt the teeniest strand of hair on Rory's head, you're dead meat."

Just like that, Pacey stomped to his car and drove away, making his wheels squeal.

Rory? Charlie? He definitely needed to get to the bottom of this mess.

Tristin looked up the hall's directory until he found his classmates' room. He knocked loudly until someone opened the door.

"Tristin?" Joey asked, shocked to see him hover on their doorway covered in sweat and panting.

"I seriously need to meet this Charlie guy," he said urgently.


	3. Spider Webs

CHAPTER 3

Tristin went through half of the day being called 'Charlie'. He didn't know what this guy did but he was popular character.

"_Good show last night, Charlie."_

"_Charlie, awesome set!"_

"_Charlie, you forgot to get my number last night."_

He had be a player other than the musician kind. He was amazed that he got three phone numbers from girls he had never met in his entire life.

He was thankful that lunch came around and he could hide from the mass of students calling him a name that isn't his.

"Tristin, there you are!" Joey tracked his way in a lively gait. There was something in her smile that made you want to get to know her.

"Joey. Thought I scared you off last night," he admitted, waiting for her to catch up to him. "So, any luck?"

"I tried to get in touch with Charlie," she started off. "But he's not picking up on his cell."

"Oh," disappointment resonated in his voice. Joey can't help but feel sympathetic towards him.

"But, I talked to Jen," she added. "She works at the radio station with him. She said he's on this afternoon at five. You available then?"

"You are a godsend, Joey," he said throwing an arm around her.

"I'd like to think so," she replied smugly. "So, what do I get?"

"How about some lunch?" he offered as payment.

"That's a brilliant idea, " she agreed, a haughty smile accompanied the words.

oooo0---0oooo-------

"Hey Rory, wait up!" a familiar voice called out after her when she stepped out of her History class.

"Pacey!" she looked up in surprise. "I just wanted to let you know I had a blast last night."

"Why, thank you," Pacey said suavely. "Usually, when girls say that, there's more than food and drinks involved."

"Why Mister Witter, I thought you had more couth than that," Rory teased as they walked side by side.

Pacey laughed. "You're alright Miss Gilmore." His arm went around her shoulders. She didn't mind the friendly yet possessive stance he stamped on her.

"So," she started the conversation again several steps later, "I know you didn't call out my name just to walk the campus with me."

"Do you want to tell me what happened last night?" he hinted.

It was Rory's turn to chuckle. "We met, we ate, I went home."

"Let's talk about your last activity," he stated. Before they knew it, they were in the dining hall grabbing their trays.

"What? Have you spied on me?" she teased. "Are you offended by bunny slippers and Powerpuff Girls jammies?"

"Powerpuff, eh?" he mused. "I'd assume you were the Hello Kitty kind."

"That's my summer wear," she conspired, whispering.

"Ah," he smirked. She was an enigma. Both stuck to sandwiches before heading out to the tables. He with his cola, she with her coffee.

"So what is it with my sleep gear you find offensive?" she asked again.

"Heh," Pacey let out a short laugh. "Truly, I won't find your attire offensive if I ever choose to keep you company nocturnally. However, I just wanted you to tell me that Charlie Todd kept his promise last night."

Rory was amused at his question. "Charlie was a perfect gentleman."

"Really?" Pacey raised his eyebrow. "I had the slightest impression that he abandoned you on I-90 and went on his happy little way."

"I take it Charlie isn't your favorite person in the world?" she inquired.

Pacey was flustered. "Am I that obvious?"

"The Chuckie comments, the overt murdering statements? I assumed you were best friends," she taunted him until he softened under her gaze.

"Okay, so I don't trust the schmuck but can you blame me?' he tried to defend his dislike for Charlie.

"It takes one to know one," Rory humored him.

Pretending to be offended Pacey stepped back from her. "Rory Gilmore, if I wasn't mistaken, you're defending the sot!"

"Somebody should since you're lambasting him when he isn't around to defend himself," Rory argued.

"Bleeding heart," he mocked back.

"So what made you think that he abandoned me?" Rory got back to his original question. "Not that I can't find my way back to campus with a map or some cab fare."

"That's not the point!" Pacey was getting frustrated that Rory wasn't immune to Charlie's charms.

"Since you are set on having me dislike Charlie, would you want me to entertain you with what I did on the way home with him?" Rory offered.

"Please," Pacey took her up on her offer as he chose a vacant table for them to share lunch.

"He showed me Boston in a way I never thought I'd see it," Rory admitted begrudgingly.

"The ride back to campus took a little longer than I expected but I got to see Fenway Park with all the lights on, Beacon Hill without the tourists and Quincy Market. Wow, that place really looks different when it's closed for the night!"

Pacey was more than amused. "You have been a busy bee last night."

"And, he kept his promise," Rory finished her account of events. "He made sure I was behind the dorm room's main doors before driving away."

"He didn't ask you to let him in?" he was stupefied.

"Nope," a conceited look appeared on her all too-knowing eyes. "He was a gentleman."

"Not even a kiss?" Pacey was quietly irritated.

"Now, what kind of girl would I be if I kiss and tell?" Rory baited him.

He groaned. "Oh, fun. With you and Joey around, I might as well give in and subject myself to your torture."

"Wait," Rory feigned a search for something. "Can you repeat that line while I tape it?"

Pacey swatted her playfully on the arm with a notebook.

"Other than christening Charlie as a saint, don't tell me you're not done singing his praises," Pacey asked.

"Actually, you're right!" she exclaimed. "He is trying to get me a job at the radio station."

"He did," Pacey deadpanned. Charlie, Jen and Rory? Oh, what a tangled web we weave!

"Yeah, as a researcher and girl Friday. It sure beats a minimum paying job that I'd be quitting two minutes into it."

"Indeed," Pacey agreed, waiting to see how this whole charade would blow up in Charlie's face.

oooo0----0oooo--------

Jen Lindley was shuffling through a few sheets of paper when a brunette walked in hesitantly. The afternoon sunlight hit her from behind leaving her with an aura of innocence and purity. _What a bunch of croc!_ Jen smirked.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jen stepped out from behind the glass partition to greet her.

"Uh, yeah, I was supposed to meet with a…" she pulled out a sheet of paper from her back pocket. "A Mister Albright? I'm here for the research job."

"Newbie?" Jen said in delight. "You'll love the job immediately." _Not!_

"I guess you can say that," Rory replied.

"Down the hall on the left," she directed the girl. "Knock hard. He's hard of hearing." Jen was reveling at the girl's naïveté.

"Thanks," Rory said. She walked off to the end of the hall.

Jen was on her last half hour of her show when she saw Charlie saunter into the building. Despite her obvious dislike for the blonde, she had to admit that he was gorgeous: spiky blonde hair, deep probing eyes, lickable lips, lean torso. He was a walking Calvin Klein ad and he knew it.

As REM filled the sound booth, Charlie let himself into the room pretending that she didn't even exist. She had to admit that he played the game well. She always was the first to say something just to break the tension that followed them since their break-up.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

"Hey, was there a girl about this tall," he exaggerated a height of about 5'7", "with dark hair come in?"

"Are you talking to me?" Jen stammered. She was rather surprised that he spoke to her first.

"No, I'd take a response from the walls if they can echo back an answer," Charlie implied.

Annoyed, Jen admitted. "Yeah, she walked in about twenty minutes ago."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Jen." He hurried out the door in search of her.

"I am not going to do your shift tonight!" she yelled out in contempt.

Charlie rounded the corner to see Rory smiling radiantly.

"Rory! I'm glad you were able to make it!" he said sweetly.

"I'm glad you told me about the job," she gushed. "I got it!"

"Great!" he replied excitedly. "When do you start?"

"Today. Do you have anything for me to do?" Rory asked. "Apparently, the catalog has just been put together recently."

"Well, here is a list of CDs I'll be needing tonight," he handed her a piece of paper.

She glanced through the list. "Let me see what I can do."

"You're a life saver," he said as he laid a loud kiss on her forehead.

"Don't thank me until I get this together!" she warned before she walked to the music library.

oooo0-----0oooo--------

Jen was speaking on the microphone when the familiar figure of her Worthington friend passed by the bay window. In excitement, Jen walked toward the glass and knocked on it furiously to get her attention.

Joey turned around and enthusiastically waved at her.

"This is Jen Lindley, signing off," Jen ended her program, tossing the headphones on the tabletop even before the red light went off.

"So, where is this surprise of yours?" Jen asked. Joey was so cryptic she herself was beside herself.

"He's coming," she looked at the face of her watch. "He had a class until four thirty and he said he was running behind."

"Cure? Smart? Will Jack fall for him?" Jen asked the three important questions. If she can't have him, she might as well give her best friend a chance.

"I will leave that to you to judge," Joey chuckled.

Charlie walked around the corner to witness the Capeside girls converse.

"My, my. What is Joey, the smart girl from Worthington doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting a friend," Joey replied coquettishly.

"Yes, Charlie. It's not only you that gets visitors, you know," Jen mocked.

Charlie waved his index finger at her. "See, Jen, if you only used…" he got cut off.

"So, am I late?" Tristin asked, beaming a breathless smile at Joey.

"Oh… my… God," Jen reddened, not knowing what to say.

"Tristin! You made it," Joey replied, a leer formed on her lips. "I'd like to introduce you to…" Joey was interrupted.

"Charlie, here's the list of music you asked me to look for," Rory didn't even bother to look up as she shuffled the CD jewels in her hand.

"Rory?" Joey asked in amusement.

"Mary?" Tristin asked in bewilderment.

"Tristin!" Rory cried out, confounded.

It seemed like no one heard the CDs fall at their feet.


	4. Clash of the Blonde Towers

CHAPTER 4

It wasn't like there was any apparent tension on the spot filled with confusion.

Rory broke eye contact with Tristin and bent over to pick up the mess she just dropped. Tristin crouched over to help her. Their eyes collided quickly, a second of confirmation of the people they once were. He averted his eyes before giving himself away once more.

When they both got up, Tristin's eyes shifted between his mirror image and the girl he once knew. She mumbled a quick, inaudible "thank you" before shifting back to their former zones of comfort. Then he started looking intently at Charlie, studying him for a second like he doubted his existence.

It's not like they were similar in any way. The figure in front of him wore his hair like a Chia pet in full bloom. His taste in clothing screamed poseur from the Clash T-shirt that had seen better days to the obviously frequently worn jeans held up by an American Eagle belt and a chain loop that might secure a wallet in the baggy pants.

Charlie was curious himself. It's not like he really knew anyone that closely resembled him. A chill traversed down his spine, almost afraid to acknowledge the reality that stood before him. His almost reflection was definitely more affluent than him. From the rugged leather jacket he only saw in Details magazine to the Diesel Jeans he sported, his whole attire for the day was far more expensive than his whole wardrobe collection. He envied him for living the life he dreamt to eventually have.

"By the way, I'm Tristin DuGrey," he introduced himself, waiting for Charlie to shake his extended hand.

"Charlie Todd," he accepted the friendly gesture, grabbing the strong hand.

"This is so _Parent Trap_," Jen chuckled nervously, her eyes wavering between the towering blondes.

"Oh, by the way," Tristin absentmindedly spoke as he fished scraps of paper from his front pocket. "I believe these are for you."

Charlie took the scribbled notes from Tristin and gave them a cursory glance before tucking them into his pocket.

"Adding on to your new whore list, Charlie?" Joey teased, trying to lighten up the drab mood.

"Oh Joey, smart girl from Worthington, are you jealous?" Charlie teased her. "I can move you on top of the list."

"Oh, how cheesy!" Jen squealed at the banter, oblivious to the averted gaze of the freshmen.

"So, Rory, I'm surprised to see you here!" Joey gushed. "Again, I apologize if Audrey was a little… abrasive last night? Her personality is a little strong and it takes getting used to."

"Rory chuckled. "That's okay. I think she's a riot," matching Audrey's personality with Paris, only friendlier and less extreme in the fun department.

"You are looking at the newest member of WBCW, Rory Gilmore," Charlie said proudly. "Take a bow," he whispered into Rory's ear.

Instead, she smacked Charlie on the arm and blushed. "Thank you, Mister Subtlety."

"Hi, I'm sorry, we haven't been formally introduced," Jen spoke. "I'm Jen."

"Hi," she smiled bashfully.

"So," Jen added, dragging the 'o' longer than usual. "You guys partied without me?"

"Blame Pacey. He made the arrangements," Joey giggled before squinting her eyes at Charlie who was staring at her again. "Anyway, I don't think we would've wanted to wipe off the drool on your face when Charlie performed."

"Would not!" Jen replied hotly.

"You still can't resist me. Admit it," Charlie taunted the pint-sized girl.

"To strangle you, yeah!" Jen proceeded to attack Charlie. Both of them disappeared down the hallway hearing her smack him and him yelp in pain.

After the sounds died down, Joey found it amusing that Rory and Tristin avoided eye contact with each other.

"Uh, I think I have to get back to work," Rory uttered, her eyes nervously darting at Tristin. His gaze was quizzical, if not curious to talk to her.

"Do I still make you nervous, Mary?" he finally spoke.

Rory coquettishly blushed. "You never did, DuGrey."

"So you do know each other," Joey chuckled. "Should I leave you guys alone?"

"That's not necessary, Joey," Rory replied quickly. "It's just…"

"She and I were never friends," Tristin finished the statement for her.

Somehow that statement stung her. "He's right, we didn't run in the same circles."

"But you guys are both in college now," Joey pointed out. "Everyone starts fresh. Hey, you guys don't have anyone around here that you used to hang out with in high school, right?"

Tristin and Rory looked at each other for answers. Both ended up mute.

"Uh, no. Not really," Rory grumbled.

"Well, now you have each other to talk to about home," Joey reasoned out. "I'm not saying that we can't be your friends but knowing someone from back home being there for a moment's notice can really come in handy."

Rory grinned. "You sound like someone who's gotten some experience in that field."

"I have!" Joey admitted. "Pacey and Jen are two people I went to high school with."

"Lucky you," Tristin said. "I wish I had friends like that."

"You could've if you didn't hang out with Chip and Dale," Rory guffawed, referring to the Duncan and Bowman incident.

Tristin just squinted his eyes at Rory.

Just as quickly as Charlie and Jen disappeared, they came back, all disheveled and flushed.

"Well, love to hang out with you guys but I have a show in five minutes," Charlie announced. He swung to Rory and said, "My CDs, madam?"

Rory handed him the stack she held in her hands. "Here you go… by the way, you still have some lipstick on the corner of your lip." Rory reached out to wipe the coral pink stain on his lower lip.

Joey and Tristin coughed up the laughter as Jen and Charlie blushed fire red.

"We have to work on your tact," Charlie teased Rory. "Anyway, ladies, Tristin, it's been a pleasure."

Just like that, he went through the heavy door, winking at them before disappearing.

Jen straightened out her outfit and said, "Anyone up for coffee?"

"Sure," Joey agreed.

"Great. Let me just get my stuff together," Jen excused herself.

Joey's cell phone rang. Knowing there was bad reception in the building she excused herself, "Can you let Jen know I'm waiting for her outside?"

"Sure," Tristin reassured her.

She mouthed a word of gratitude as she answered her call and walked out of the station.

Finally, the two stood alone.

"Wow, this is surreal," Tristin chuckled, taking in the sight of Rory as she fidgeted on the spot.

"It is," Rory laughed nervously wringing her hands simultaneously.

Their uneasy conversation made them feel like utter morons to each other, not knowing what to say.

"So," the said in chorus. He laughed. She giggled.

"Ladies first," he flashed her a dimpled smile.

"Uh," she said in hesitation, " I need to get this off of my chest."

Rory closed the gap between her and Tristin and wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised, Tristin hugged her back.

"It is so nice to finally see a friendly face other than my dad's!" she exclaimed, surprised that tears welled up from her eyes.

"Rory, are you crying?" he teased her back after giving her an extra squeeze.

"Yeah," she said hotly. "I know it's girly but it's the truth." Her finger wiped away the tears of joy.

"I know what you mean," he grinned back. "I'm glad to know that you're here. Makes Boston a little more bearable."

"So have you been in Boston long?" Rory asked. "How do you know Joey?"

"I've been here for about two weeks? I got back from Spain and decided I didn't want to spoil the last days of summer at my parents'. So I packed up my gear and moved in to the dorms," he explained. "Joey and Audrey are in my Physics class at Worthington."

"How convenient!" Rory mocked.

"Oh, it was strange," he tried to convince her. "They thought I was Charlie."

"Really?" Rory replied skeptically.

"Swear to God," he traced a cross over his heart. "How about you? How did you get associated with them?"

"Pacey asked me to join them last night after school and I agreed," she simply stated. "I have to admit that I thought Charlie was you, too."

Rory's disarming smile made Tristin's knees weak. "You're kidding."

"Nope," she regretted confessing her mistake. "I guess somewhere within me really wanted something that is comforting and recognizable… Even if it's a face from the past."

"I know what you mean," he sighed.

"You know, he got me this job," she said.

"Are you sure he's not just wanting to keep an eye on you?" he leered.

She punched him on the shoulder playfully. This was what Tristin was almost used to.

Jen came out of the corner, slinging her messenger bag over her torso. "Where's Joey?"

"Outside on her cell," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Jen said before glancing towards Rory's way. "Hey, nice meeting you. My suggestion is to stay away from Charlie. He's bad news."

"Will do," she said graciously.

Halfway down the hallway, Tristin looked back. "Hey Rory!"

"Yeah?" she responded with bated breath.

"Can I come around and drop you off a cup of coffee?" he asked. He knew she was addicted to the hot form of caffeine.

"That would be nice," she admitted. "Thank you."

"See you later, Mary," he said.

"Later, 'gater," she smiled back, not minding the once offensive nickname.


	5. Making the First Mistake

CHAPTER 5

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," Jen shook her index finger at Tristin.

"Why do you say that?" Tristin asked, smiling at Jen, confused at her apocalyptic revelation.

"That friend of yours? Flavor of the week," Jen said.

"Jen!" Joey reprimanded her friend.

"What? I might as well tell him that Charlie will hit on anything that is female, stands on two legs and is over the age of eighteen," Jen shrugged her friend's remark.

"You'd be surprised at what Rory does," Tristin said smugly.

"Oh, how sweet. When was the last time you saw your friend?" Jen asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Junior year?" he asked himself loudly.

"Did you keep in touch?" she grilled him on.

"No," he replied. Not that he would've wanted to when he left for North Carolina. There were moments that he was contented that he was able to end his love/hate relationship with her on a high note: a smile and a promise.

"So what makes you think that Rory is immune to his charm?" Jen asked evilly.

"Trust me, she isn't the kind that gets smitten," he said. The boastful comment made his pulse quicken. Would she have changed that much in over a year?

"Is there a reason you're trying to assassinate Rory's character? You barely know the girl," Joey asked in disappointment.

Jen blushed. "I am not taking potshots at her… I am just saying Charlie isn't the type that should be trusted with anything female."

"This coming from a girl who just made out with him when things got a little heated?" Joey pointed out her earlier disappearing act with Charlie.

"Fine," Jen raised her hands, giving up. "Fine. But don't say 'I told you so'."

"So," Joey changed the subject. "What do you think of your look alike?"

"I can see how you could've mistaken me for him," Tristin replied, chuckling. "However, the hair…"

It was Joey's turn to giggle. "Funny you'd mention that. Audrey and I thought Charlie had a hair cut."

The trio finally reached the coffee counter. After ordering their drinks, they sat on an open couch, waiting on their brew.

"You know, I am actually relieved that I finally met Charlie," Tristin hummed. "I don't have to look like a moron and keep on saying, "But I'm not Charlie"!"

"That bad, eh?" Jen sympathized. Their coffees were brought to them.

"Yeah," Tristin took a sip of his drink.

"So what prompted you to do the search?" Joey asked. "Other than Audrey and me mistaking you for him."

"Well, there was this guy in a Mustang that harassed me last night during my run rambling about me jilting Rory- not that I knew he might've meant the same Rory I knew..."

Jen choked on her coffee. "Pacey did what?"

"Who's Pacey?" he asked.

"The guy who was apparently needs to retake Politeness 101," Joey clarified. She faced Jen to continue on the story. "Charlie volunteered to take Rory home last night despite Pacey's protests."

"She's a better woman than I am," Jen smirked. "I wouldn't have gotten on that bike, or any bike for that reason."

"Told you she's different," Tristin replied, before taking another gulp of coffee.

"That's how she found out about the job," Jen spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Is that bad?" Joey asked.

"No," she just hesitated. "It's just I don't want her to wind up falling for him and when he moves on to the latest and greatest, she'd quit the job. No girl's supposed to go through that, especially for him."

Joey and Tristin watched her in amazement.

"Alright!" she sighed. "Is it wrong that I think he's the devil incarnate in one hot package?"

Joey laughed as Jen's eyes locked with Tristin's.

"No offense, Tristin. I just don't know you," she blushed.

"None taken," he chuckled.

"It's just that he infuriates me to no end!" Jen ranted on. "He has that look- the one that makes you think that he's in to you only to realize he's thinking about laundry or the chord progression to the song playing…"

"Wow," Tristin remarked. "Have you ever been told you're paranoid?"

Jen looked at Joey who was keeping mum before responding to Tristin, "As a matter of fact, Charlie did."

"Maybe he's really in to you," he shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes we want the girl to meet us halfway. We want to know that you're interested in us, too, you know?"

Jen looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure you're not related to him?"

"A hundred and ten percent," he said seriously. "We're not that much of a mystery."

"Obviously," Jen smirked before her cell phone vibrated. She looked at the text message before shoving the device back in her pocket.

"Well, duty calls," Jen sighed, policing her napkin and cup.

"Work again?" Joey asked.

"Worse," she quipped. "Jack."

"Ah," Joey left it at that.

"Tristin, nice meeting you," Jen said. "Don't be a stranger."

"I'll try to remember," he replied in amusement.

Just as quickly, Jen exited the Tully's franchise.

"Well, I need to head back to campus," Joey said. "Wanna share a cab?"

"Rain check?" Tristin begged off. "I promised Rory I'd drop off a cup of coffee her way before heading back."

"Oh," Joey said, disappointed at his response. "Alright then. See you at class then?"

"Yes, you will," Tristin guaranteed.

Joey got up and started walking away.

"Oh hey," Tristin called out after her. She turned his way. "Thanks again."

"Glad to be of service," she smiled at him sweetly.

As she walked away, she made a mental note that she and Pacey had some unfinished business to deal with once everything is said and done.

oooo0-----0oooo-----------

"So, tell me about him," Charlie grilled Rory.

"Hmm?" Rory didn't even bother looking up from her book when he spoke.

"Tristin. Tell me about him," Charlie ordered her as he put his hand over the pages.

"Don't you have a radio show to run?" Rory asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"_In A Gadda Da Vida _is playing. I have time," he flashed his pearly whites at her in retribution.

"There is nothing to tell about him!" Rory replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"So that's why you blushed when I asked you about him?" he grinned.

Rory stood up making a quick mental note that he was straddling the metal chair quite seductively. For a moment she wondered how it would feel to be pinned under those sinewy legs.

"What do I get if I give you information?" Rory tried to negotiate a bargain.

"What do you want, Harvard girl?" he winked at her.

Rory's knees knocked after he flirted with her. She had to remember that he's one smooth talker.

"Tristin and I were not actually friends, if you catch my drift," she quipped.

"But that doesn't mean he's a complete stranger, right?" Charlie inquired.

"All I know about him is that he's an only child, changes girlfriends almost as often as he changes underwear and that he and I could never be friends," she summarized.

"Because you won't allow him to play doctor on you?" he asked, grinning.

"Because he and I had different priorities," Rory answered heatedly. "He wanted to get kicked out of school, which he eventually accomplished, and I wanted to get in to a prestigious university. End of discussion."

"So, no family?" he continued his interrogation.

"His parents were getting a divorce when I met him," she said. "He and I didn't exactly become pen friends when his dad sent him to military academy."

"See?" Charlie said, standing up. "Was that so difficult?"

He chuckled on his way out of the break room. Rory didn't realize that she held her breath as he walked away. She stared at his denim-covered rear. _Rory, get a grip!_

"Hey, you owe me something!" she chased after him.

"And that is?" he asked as he opened the sound proof room.

"I don't know," Rory blabbered. She can't believe she was tongue tied around the blonde. Her eyes scanned the room quickly until she found something tangible enough to ask him about without looking like a moron. "There!"

"My bass?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you owe me lessons," she replied smugly.

"Fine," he said, sitting on his chair.

"You're serious?" Rory clarified in excitement. She grabbed the bass recklessly by the neck.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetheart," he warned her, getting up a bit from his comfortable position. "You gotta treat the girl with a gentle hand."

Rory grabbed the heavy instrument and laid the body across her thighs. Charlie quickly turned around and cued another song before coming around her. She felt tingly all over after the thighs she just lusted over hugged her posterior.

"Things you have to know," he whispered in the shell of her ear, "are basics."

"And that is?" she barely got the words out of her lips.

"This," he started at the smallest end, "is called the headstock. It holds the tuning keys in place. Next to it is the neck."

He took a hold of her fingers, closing his left hand over hers.

"Now this thing we're stroking? It's called the fingerboard. Some call it the fretboard because this little section is called a 'fret'. Bessie here is a 24 fret girl."

Rory felt her breath shorten to pants. All she could think about was the timber on his voice turning her insides into jello.

"Lastly," he gently guided his hand over her right arm, "we get to the body. Four strings, two pick-ups and the volume and tone control."

A moan escaped Rory's lips.

"So, you think you can stroke this baby?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I-I think so," she stuttered.

A knock on the door broke the moment. Seconds later, a head popped in.

"Oh, hi. Am I interrupting anything?"

It was Tristin nursing a hot coffee cup in one hand.

"No, no," Rory immediately said, accidentally elbowing Charlie on the mouth.

"Ouch!" he winced.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, putting the bass guitar down to tend on him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, pushing her away.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing his bleeding lip.

"Yeah. You go with Tristin," he ordered her. "Have a good evening."

"Okay," she whispered quietly. "Uhm, thanks for the bass lesson."

"Any time," he groaned as he tried to wipe the blood with the back of his hand.

Rory walked out of the room and secured the door behind her.

She looked at Tristin mumbling a soft apology. "I hoped you weren't waiting long."

"Not really," Tristin replied. He didn't see any reason to tell her that he saw her with Charlie through the bay windows and how comfortable they were with each other. Maybe there was some truth to what Jen said.

"I'm done here for the night. Would you want to walk me to my bus stop?" Rory asked.

"Tell you what," Tristin suggested. "Why don't we get back to Worthington? I've got a car and I can drop you off."

"You don't have to do that," Rory said.

"No, I insist!" he replied. "We can catch up with each other's ghosts. What do you say?"

"Sure. Let me get my stuff," Rory told him.

Minutes later, they walked out of the building, past the large glass partition. Charlie watched them walk away.

"We're taking a break for our station identification," Charlie murmured into the microphone. He rubbed his chin wondering if Rory would've stayed if they weren't interrupted.


	6. Beware of the Watch Dog

CHAPTER 6

Tuesday was a day she would never forget. As much as Rory was excited to see Tristin, she dreaded coming in contact with Charlie again. Every time she passed by Charlie, her heart palpitated faster than usual, leaving her feeling faint the moment he left her eyesight. It's not like it was his fault that she felt primal around him. She surely welcomed the attention but it made her feel uncomfortable nonetheless.

The rest of the week she buried herself in school work and when she got to the radio station, she made herself indispensable to the sound control team and the more permanent radio announcers of the money making branch of the corporation. With the exception of curt hi/bye greetings, she maintained a professionalism that would make anyone with type A personality proud.

But the façade ran her to the ground. By Friday, she was exhausted.

"Miss Gilmore, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Bellefonte, her creative writing professor asked her to stay when the class was over.

Rory waited until the room emptied out before she flashed the professor a bashful smile.

"Miss Gilmore," he stated, "I would like to say that you are a good writer. As far as grammar and spelling goes, you at least know how to use apostrophes in the proper context."

"Thank you," Rory smiled at the praise.

"However, I don't think you've submitted your best work yet," he pointed a knobby finger at her. "I know it is early in the semester and the core writing assignments haven't been given out yet but I would like you to start thinking hard about what you think you can wow me with."

"Of course," Rory said, the smile disappearing.

"I have been told that you are taking American Lit under Higgins?' he asked.

"Yes, sir," she muttered.

"Pick the brain of young man Witter," he suggested. "That boy can be the next Hemingway if he ever starts to apply himself."

"I will do that. Thank you," Rory replied before walking out.

Rory was spiraling into her inner panic mode. She still has to tell her mother that she got herself a job. She still has to make a decision as to accepting or declining to stay at her dad's for the weekend. She still had to make time to start her research paper for her American History course.

"You'll think yourself to the grave if you keep that up," Pacey woke her up from her trance. As their routine allowed them, they headed to the dining hall for lunch.

"Keep what up?" she asked.

"The stern face," he said candidly. "Joey used to do that a lot and it drove me bonkers!"

"How come I am not surprised by that?" Rory forced herself to smile. The fact that he seems to be able to mention the brunette's name almost in every conversation made her think that he has an obsession over her.

"Because if school's that bad, everyone should be dead by now," he pointed out. "Learning is there to better one's life, not end it tragically by memorization!"

"Ah, the teacher in you is coming out," Rory chuckled. "But I hate to break your bubble. I wasn't memorizing."

"Then what? Get a bad grade?" he snorted. "School had barely started for you to think about your GPA."

"No," Rory bugged her eyes out at him. "I was thinking about… stuff."

"Ooh, how mysterious," a twinkle of mischief flashed in his eye. "Maybe 'Stuff' would eventually introduce himself to me so I, too, can have that glazed look."

Rory smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "If you must know, I just had a talk with Professor Bellefonte and he asked me to think about my writing project for the semester."

"Ah, Barnacle Bellefonte. What has he been up to?" he said with great fondness.

"He actually suggested to pick your brain for a topic or at least suggestions for writing material," she confessed. "He thinks you'd be the next Hemingway if you applied yourself."

"Wow," Pacey was taken aback by the compliment. "I never knew he thought of me that way."

"Well, he's impressed with you," Rory told him. "So I guess you have to give me some of your best work to get me going in his class."

"But it's Friday!" he whined. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Okay, okay," Rory huffed and gave him a few seconds before asking again. "How much later?'

"Like Sunday later," he clarified as he placed his books on the tabletop. "I am going to party tonight like it's 1999."

"But it's 2003!" Rory smiled at him feigning ignorance.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the purple mayhem formerly known as Prince?" Pacey alluded.

"Only that he wore a Raspberry Beret," she sang the chorus to the song in a playful, off-key manner.

Pacey laughed and tossed his napkin her way. "So, what are your plans for the weekend? Work?"

"Nope," she shook her head as she chewed on her sandwich. "I have a date with the library."

"Of course. The library doesn't like being stood up," Pacey agreed mockingly.

"And I still have to consider having dinner with my dad some time this weekend," she sighed.

"That couldn't be that bad," Pacey made light of the quandary. "Unless you and your dad aren't BFFs or something."

Rory chuckled. "No, we're actually pretty typical father-daughter in the loopy kind of way. I'm just not that fond of my step mom."

"There lies the problem," Pacey stated.

"She's not bad, don't get me wrong," Rory clarified after she cleared her throat with her drink. "It's just that she tries too hard to be my buddy and she's not. My mom's my buddy."

"I don't think your mom's going to beat you to a bloody pulp if you befriended your step mom," Pacey suggested. "If you're going to be here for four years, wouldn't your dad think it's kind of strange that you've been avoiding him just because he has a different girl beside him other than your mom?"

"I guess you're right," she averted her gaze from him.

"Anyway," he said. "I happen to be the steward of a pretty schooner that's docked on the bay and I was wondering if you'd be my guest to the little barbecue happening tonight."

"Hmm, I don't know," Rory was indecisive.

"Please," he begged, grabbing her hand from across the table. "I would be eternally grateful."

"Who's going to be there?" she asked.

"Just a handful of friends," he said. "Audrey, Jen, Jack…"

"Oh, will Joey be there?" she asked.

"I think so," he crumpled his forehead. "Apparently, she's a little upset with me from what Audrey told me."

"Why?" Rory was baffled.

"It's Joey," he guffawed. "I'd sneeze and she'd be upset with me. Who knows?"

"Well, I would be honored to join in the festivities," Rory accepted the invite. "Do I have to bring anything?"

"We can stop by the grocery store on the way to the pier. Pick you up by the dorms around five?"

"Sounds peachy," Rory agreed.

"Great," he said, getting up. "I have to go learn about Classroom Management here in twenty… Oh, and dress warm. It may be sunny but the breeze gets nippy once the sun sets."

"Duly noted," she replied as she watched him take off.

oooo0----0oooo-------------

Audrey was bored out of her mind as she, Joey and Tristin performed the experiments for their Physics Lab course.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Audrey asked Joey as she watched her pour a blue liquid into a boiling solution.

"Audrey, concentrate," Joey tried to keep her roommate in focus.

"Going out tonight, huh?" Tristin made a side comment as he recorded the change of temperature and pressure marked on the gauges as Joey added the chemicals.

"Something like that," Audrey said. "Party pooper here still won't talk about said shindig because she's still pissed at Pacey."

"I didn't say that!" Joey remarked as she put the flask down.

"Are you still upset with Pace?" Audrey confronted her.

"Yes," Joey admitted.

"Are you thinking of not showing up just to tick off said Pacey?" Audrey continued her line of questioning.

"Maybe," she retorted.

"So what has he done now?" Tristin asked, taking off his protective eyewear. "For someone who's supposed to know you well, he's been the cause of your misery since I've met you."

"It's complex," was all Joey said.

Tristin laughed. "Are you still upset that I tattled on him?"

Audrey's curiosity was piqued. "You tattled on Pacey?"

"Well, I didn't know I tattled on him until I met Jen…"

"You met Jen?" Audrey finally found something to be interested in.

"Can you be more of a parrot?" Joey was getting irritated with her.

"Well you didn't tell me that she's finally met Jen," a glimmer of hurt surfaced on Audrey's face. However, she quickly recovered and continued on hounding Tristin. "Did Jen think you're Charlie?"

"No," Tristin chuckled. "Charlie was there."

"Bunny? Why didn't you tell me all this?" Audrey scolded Joey.

"Because it's not important!" Joey replied as she rolled her eyes in impatience.

"Not important? Not important?" Audrey huffed. "Think of the ramifications! Jen? Charlie? Tristin? Confusion galore, thank you."

"Well Rory seemed to diffuse the bomb a bit," Joey added. "She apparently is acquainted here with Tristin."

"Wow. I didn't know we lived in alterno-universe here," Audrey exclaimed. "So soap opera-ish without the commercials in between."

Joey and Tristin exchanged glances. Both had no clue what she was inferring to at this point.

"Tristin, you have to come to the barbecue tonight," Audrey suggested.

"What?" both Joey and Tristin asked, surprised.

"Well, Tristin can be your date tonight," Audrey proposed to Joey. "If Pacey really gets on your nerves tonight, you can leave with Tristin." Turning to Tristin, "You're acquainted with most of the people showing up tonight anyway."

"Thank you. I didn't know you were appointed my day planner," Tristin replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Joey put her hand on Tristin's arm.

"Well, do you want to go?" he asked Joey sincerely.

"I do but…" she hesitated. "I am a bit upset with him for what he did to you."

"He was just being protective," Tristin calmed Joey down. "I probably would've done the same if I knew someone close to me was out and about with Charlie."

Joey squinted her eyes at him. "You would?"

"Yup," he admitted. He saw what charm he had over Rory.

Joey rocked back and forth on her heels after digesting the information Tristin fed her. "So, would you like to join us for a barbecue tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said.

Audrey started clapping her hands. "About damned time! Now, what are you gonna wear?"

oooo0-----0oooo-------

Tristin was rather impressed when he, Audrey and Joey descended upon the floating beauty. The 105-foot windjammer was a sight to behold.

"Is this his?" Tristin asked.

"Actually, it belongs to the Dean Gates," Joey informed him.

"As in Dean of Humanities Gates?" Tristin verified.

"The one and only," she said.

"How did he score such a beauty?' Tristin inquired.

"The Dean or Pacey?' she asked.

"Pacey," he clarified.

"Well," Joey recalled fondly. "Pace is a man of the sea. He sailed with the Dean two summers ago and thought he was a great on deck so he kept him on board. Actually he helped him get into Harvard."

"Impressive," Tristin muttered.

"Permission to come on board?" Audrey called out from the pier.

Rory peered over the side of the schooner and smiled. "Hey!"

"Rory, you're here!" Audrey squealed.

Rory descended from the platform and met the trio.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Audrey admitted, giving the slim girl a bear hug.

"I didn't know I was going to be here until noon today," she said hugging the blonde in return.

"Hi Rory," Joey greeted, hugging her, too. "I hope Pacey didn't muscle you to come to his barbecue."

"Actually he saved me from spending a boring weekend in the library," she admitted.

"What? There's an excuse for you to stay away from a room full of books?" Tristin teased her.

"What are the chances I could push you over the water?" Rory threatened him playfully.

"Will you be warming up after I get wet?' he asked maliciously.

"Wow," Audrey whistled. "Is it me or is it getting hot here?"

Not a moment later, Pacey glanced their way and waved them in.

"Rory, when someone asks permission to come on board, you don't jump out. You say 'permission granted'," he teased her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, blushing. It was rather strange that she hid behind her former classmate.

"You should know better than let your right hand shipmate give the permission, captain," Joey replied dryly.

Pacey laughed out loud. "So right, Miss Potter."

"So, permission to come on board?" Joey requested.

"Permission granted," he smiled back, holding a hand out for her to take.

"Mister Todd, I am rather surprised to see you here," Pacey said when he came upon Tristin.

Rory chuckled. "Pacey, he's not Charlie."

"You're not Charlie?" he cocked his eyebrow at him.

"No. Tristin DuGrey," he said. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Your name's Tristin?" Pacey was surprised.

"No relation to Charlie," Tristin answered the unsaid question.

"Could've fooled me," Pacey said, shaking his hand. "So, have you met Rory?"

"Yeah. We were acquainted a few years ago," he said.

"Want a drink, Tristin?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Tristin responded before watching her disappear inside the vessel.

"Well, even if you aren't related to Charlie, I will be giving you the same warning," he stated.

"And that is?" Tristin braced himself.

"Mess with Rory and you're toast," he warned. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he said smugly.


	7. How Not To Dodge Invitations

CHAPTER 7

_A/N: For the more mature readers- The Spring Seasonal Passion fic exchange is now being posted. Check my homepage or email me for the link._

Pacey surveyed the deck quickly before going down the narrow steps to the yacht's kitchen. There he saw Joey absentmindedly grabbing several bottles of soda to take to the deck.

As soon as she got up and twirled herself around, Pacey pinned her against the refrigerator door.

"Joey Potter, if I didn't know better, you are trying to avoid me," he accused her softly. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla that she always wore; so innocent and sweet.

"Pacey Witter, I have no clue what you are talking about," she stated, wrinkling her nose at him like a bunny.

It was true. She was avoiding him. Part of her was still upset at his crudeness to Tristin and part of it was her annoyance that he invited Rory along. For someone that's new and a year younger than the Capeside transplants, Joey felt some jealousy for the doe eyed beauty.

"Hmm, have you ever been told you that you're a bad liar?" Pacey replied. His lips hovered over hers. He could feel her shallow breaths against his face.

"I am not lying!" she stated, trying to get away.

"Are you upset that I brought Rory along?' he asked. He was quite pleased that his new friend actually fit in the crowd. With the exception of her shyness, she went along with the jokes and stories Jack and Audrey imparted.

"No," she said forcefully. "If you must know, I am upset with you."

"Upset?" he smiled, letting unpinning her against the cold surface. "Now what did I do this time?"

"You accosted Tristin!" she exclaimed, trying to act angry only to be defeated by his impish smile.

"I did not!" he swore.

"Did, too! The night we were at Hell's Kitchen," she said. She tried to put some space between them. However, the small confines of the boat made the effort impossible.

Pacey huffed and planted his fists at his sides in annoyance. "I thought he was Charlie."

"You could've asked!" Joey accused.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked. He loved it when Joey was upset. He downright missed it.

"You're incorrigible!" Joey replied, exasperated. "And you need to be less judgmental. Charlie Todd, despite his smarminess, is decent."

As Joey tried to make a dignified exit, Pacey stopped her in her tracks and kissed her.

oooo0----0oooo-----

Rory stared at her watch for the millionth time. It was only past nine but she knew she was running late with her schedule. At this point, she should've finished with her research, called her mother, made the decision to have dinner with her dad…

"Is it okay to sit right next to you or are you going to sic your guard dog at me?" Tristin teased as he stood in front of her, arms folded in front of his chest.

Rory just patted the seat next to her in invite.

"I see the cogs in your head moving," Tristin gently broke into her mental listing.

She smiled at him before shifting her gaze to her feet. "Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" he asked. "Oh, let me guess. Homework? Picturing me naked?"

"Dinner with dad," she admitted. However, his last inquiry made her wonder how he actually looked unclothed.

"Swing and a miss," he said.

"With his new wife and my step sister," Rory added.

"I take it you're not comfortable with the situation?" he prodded.

"It's nothing like that," Rory admitted. "I just don't want dad to think that things between us will magically change now that I live closer to him than mom."

"How does your mom feel about it?" he asked.

"I think she thinks I'll trade her in for Sherry but honestly, I can't stand Sherry," Rory bluntly admitted. "And this whole pretending that she wants to be my friend and we'd become an instant family by having weekend dinners is downright nauseating."

"Didn't you have a similar arrangement when you lived in Hartford?" he inquired.

"Exactly my point," Rory sighed. "At least my grandparents were paying my way at Chilton."

"Why does family make things complex?" Tristin muttered. Both chuckled as they shared the private joke.

"I know you two love birds aren't planning on isolating yourselves over there," Audrey called out from the other end of the boat.

Blushing in the dark, Rory responded, "We're not-"

"Love birds, in any way, shape or form," Tristin finished the statement for her.

"Well then get your butts over here," Audrey ordered them. "We're planning on doing a karaoke hop here in a moment and you guys are coming."

"I can't," Rory begged off. "I've got a ton of things to do and…"

"Rory, you're so going to regret it if you're so concerned about school right now. This is your first weekend off and I guarantee you, this is the least stressful evening you'll ever get," Audrey informed her.

Rory thought for a moment and knew that the karaoke crawl would more than likely lead to a late night and thus postponing the inevitable.

"Rain check?" she cringed. She hated being forced to join a group outing, especially one led by someone who is apparently a party person and a supposed mentor.

"Rory," Audrey whined. "Just this once. Please?"

"Next time. I promise," Rory stood her ground.

"And you?" Audrey pointed to Tristin.

"I was hoping to take Rory home," he blushed under the inquisition.

"Ah! When did freshmen become so responsible?" Audrey threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Only this time. Until I can get my car from dad's," Rory promised. Wait. She didn't ask Tristin to be her knight in shining armor… Or did she?

"I thought you were from Stars Hollow?" Jen asked.

"Is he cute? Is he single? Can we check his place out?" Audrey asked in rapid succession as she closed the gap between the couple and the seated pack.

"Yes, no and I have to ask," Rory replied, chuckling. If there was one thing she had accepted about Audrey's personality is that she is a whirlwind that couldn't be stopped.

"Fab," Audrey replied. "Hey, so are you guys in or out?"

"About what?" Tristin was hesitant to ask. He knew Audrey's questions were always loaded.

"Flag football tomorrow, ninny," Audrey clarified.

"I don't play any sports. At all," Rory admitted, rubbing her hands up and down her sweater covered arms.

'That's fine. We didn't say we were the NFL," Audrey said. She wasn't taking no for an answer. "It will be fun. I promise. And if you get grass stains on your outfit, Joey will wash it out for you."

Rory laughed at the sudden volunteered duties of the currently absent Joey.

And Pacey, for that matter.

"I'll think about it," Rory replied.

Jen and Jack waved goodbye to the two. Audrey ordered them to say goodbye to Pacey before taking off.

"Hey, Pacey…" Rory descended from the steps.

What she witnessed was a couple lip-locked and oblivious. Rory was taken aback; frozen in her spot. She forgot that Tristin followed her causing him to bump against her, almost a little more intimately than she wanted him to be. The sudden collision caused Rory to jump despite Tristin's arms around her making sure she didn't fall.

There was something in the way he held her…

"You okay?' Tristin asked. His hands lingered on her shoulders.

Joey and Pacey broke their kiss rather abruptly at the sound of Tristin's voice.

"Oh hi. Just came to get some drinks," Joey said as she reached for the sodas.

"And, uh, I was helping her out," Pacey replied. He tried wrestling some of the bottles from Joey's grasp.

Rory shot Pacey a puzzled look. "I just came down to say I'm taking off."

"So soon?" Pacey exclaimed. "It's just…" he looked at his watch, "a little past nine!"

"But I have a ton of things to do and I still have to call my dad…" Rory said.

"Are you leaving because I was mean to Tristin?" Pacey asked out loudly. Both girls blushed while Tristin furrowed his brow.

"I don't know what you mean," Rory replied.

Pacey turned to Tristin and apologized. "Look, man, I don't know what spell you have over these women but I do apologize for whatever wrong they're accusing me of doing to you."

"Pacey!" both Rory and Joey cried out in frustration.

"I'm not leaving because of Tristin," Rory clarified. "I've got things to do."

"And I'm taking her home if that's okay with you," Tristin volunteered.

"I thought you were staying over?" Pacey mumbled.

"I wasn't expecting to, no," Rory blushed. She felt like she had to explain herself to the group involved.

"I mean, so that you don't have to take the bus so early..." he started explaining.

"It would've been nice if you would've clued me in," Rory chuckled nervously.

"You can stay in my place," Joey volunteered.

"No, that's fine," Rory declined the offer. "But thank you. I am not sure that I'll be playing."

"You have to," Joey said. "It would be fun."

"I don't have an athletic bone in my body," Rory replied. "Other than fencing. I did some fencing in school and I got beat by Paris."

"Trust me, Audrey is the least person I've ever seen, despite her attempts at yoga," Joey found herself trying to convince the girl to join in the weekend gatherings despite her current state of resentment. "She joins in for the outfits."

"I'll make sure to pick her up tomorrow if it means that much to you," Tristin said.

"Then take her home," Pacey all of a sudden changed her mind.

Rory stared at Tristin who was now trying to shove her up the stairwell.

"See you tomorrow at nine!" Joey yelled back.

Rory groaned. She hated it when she was backed to a corner.

The rest of the good-byes had been said before they disembarked from the yacht. Rory can't help but punch Tristin on the arm in retribution.

"What was that for?" Tristin yelped.

"For selling me out," she said in frustration. "Did it ever occur to you that for once I might want to sleep in during the weekend?"

"Since I'm forced to attend, I might as well make purgatory more tolerable by having you there," Tristin said, grinning.

"I've graduated from purgatory. It was called Chilton!" she whined. "Besides, I still have to study…"

"I'll help you."

"I still have to put away the stuff I haven't unpacked," she added.

"I could help you dispose of the boxes."

"I still have to attend my dad's dinner."

"I'll be your date," he offered. "Come on, Mary. Let's play football."

Rory scrunched her nose in displeasure.

"I'll buy you a cup of coffee," he bribed.

"Five," she bargained.

"Fine, five large coffee cups. One for each day you work," he stated. He felt good about his negotiating skill.

"I was referring to five, tomorrow. And the venti kind. Not large, not grande. Venti," Rory clarified. "Getting me up before noon will be your crucifix."

Tristin opened his mouth in protest, only to stop himself from arguing with her. "You've got yourself a deal," Tristin agreed, putting his arms around her. "Now, you let's get you into my car and tucked into bed. I don't want to find out that Pacey raced me to Harvard to make sure I took you back to the dorms."

"I don't think we have to worry about that tonight," she replied. "Take me home, cowboy."


	8. Going Down

CHAPTER 8

"Tristin, remember those meetings Paris used to have on Saturdays?" Rory asked, sunbathing on the tabletop surface of the picnic bench.

"Vaguely," he replied, sunning his face. "Hmm, I tried to block them out from my memory."

"I wish I could," she added, without opening her eyes. "This reminds me of those weekends."

It wasn't that the day was awful. The autumn sun was bright and cheerful and the wind was pleasant on the skin. Other than the occasional rustling of falling leaves, the after effects of a late summer brought some warmth to what usually was a cool morning.

Tristin didn't have the heart to tell her that he'd been up with the sun. Running his usual three-mile path, he waited to have breakfast with Rory when he picked her up. Promising her more than one cup of coffee, he took her out to a lovely diner, scarfed down his daily serving of eggs and toast while Rory watched him in awe.

"It's nine o'clock. I want my bed," Rory groaned at the absence of the Capeside gang.

"You're not serious. You downed a whole carafe of coffee yourself!" he pointed out.

"Your point is?" Rory remarked. "I am a growing girl. Sleep deprivation is detrimental to my health."

Joey and Audrey's arrival cut off their argument.

"You had the right idea there, Rory," Audrey muttered sleepily as she pushed Rory to one side of the table so she could lie right next to her.

"If you went to bed when I told you to..." Joey remarked playfully.

"Yes, mom," Audrey sarcastically remarked, closing her eyes.

"So what happened to meeting at nine?" Tristin asked, scooting to his left of the bench so Joey can sit.

"Pace, Jen and Jack are out looking for a willing participant," Joey informed him.

"I wasn't a willing participant. Can I go?" Rory moaned.

"If you go, I go," Tristin threatened her.

"When were we joined at the hip, Lech?" Rory quipped playfully.

"Lech?" he chuckled. " Nice one. I definitely prefer it over Quippy."

"Quippy?" Joey turned around and beamed a smile of amusement at Rory. "That's one I haven't used."

Then, an overcast shadow loomed over Joey.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Rory muttered.

Rory's heart jumped. The voice brought shivers down her spine, She was afraid to look up to confirm the voice.

"If I live and breathe, you do look similar," Pacey chuckled in disbelief. "Gilmore, I know you're not snoozing."

Charlie stared at Rory's slumbering figure before acknowledging Tristin's presence with a nod.

"And if I was?" Rory didn't want to sound too breathy as Pacey corroborated her hunch.

Joey raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go ahead, Rory, sleep. Pacey's bark is louder than his bite," Jen answered for her, pushing Rory toward Audrey so she can lie next to her.

"If I wasn't gay, I would've said you look like a yummy girl sandwich. With that being said, you guys didn't come here to sun bathe," Jack retorted, throwing the football up in the air and catching it.

"Well, you guys play and we'd lay here. Let us know who wins," Audrey replied as she yawned.

Joey saw the twinkle in Pacey and Jack's eyes. Not wanting any part of it, she pushed Tristin off as the boys lunged toward the sleeping figures.

Tristin and Joey watched from the sidelines as the girls were tickled to their feet. In retaliation, Jen promised, "You're getting it, Witter!"

.-----oooo0---0oooo-------

"Seven! Twenty-three! Thirty-two! Hut! Hut!" Jack called out as he hiked the ball between his legs. Everyone scattered in different directions blocking and running against the opposing team. Jen caught the ball and started running for the marked end zone. Jack started blocking for her. So did Audrey. However, Joey was able to get around them, tugging Jen's flag from her back pocket.

"Woohoo!" she yelped in victory.

The score was a measly 3-3 based on poor defense and absence of contact.

"It feels like we've been running forever," Rory raggedly responded as she got back to the huddle.

"Good hustle, though. You're doing well," Pacey slapped her on the back in sport. "Just make sure Audrey doesn't get past you."

"I'll remember," she smiled. She had not felt this elated in a long time. Tristin bumped her on the shoulder in acknowledgement of her good work. She nodded back to him in thanks.

Everyone congratulated Joey's defensive play as soon as she made the huddle. Immediately after that, Pacey outlined their strategy.

"Come on, guys. We are better than Jack's team," Pacey talked them up. "We can't let the fag/hag team take us down."

"Well, Jack used to be a high school quarterback," Joey analyzed.

"Not so the point, Potter," Pacey wiped the sweat from his brow. "We've got longer legs than the other team. The pint sized midget has to take longer steps to catch up with us!"

"Ooh, I'm telling," Rory teased Pacey.

The group chuckled as they coordinated their play.

They went to the line of scrimmage and faced their opponents. Pacey faced off against Jack, Joey locked eyes on Jen. Tristin and Charlie were paired against each other as Rory lined up in front of Audrey. Jack called the audible and before they knew it, they scrambled to defend their positions.

Audrey tried running around Rory but she wasn't letting her pass the line. On her periphery, she watched Charlie try to go around Tristin who was trying hard not to be physical.

At a moment's notice, Rory watched the football soar in the air at her general vicinity.

"Rory, intercept!" That was all she heard from Pacey.

In nanoseconds, she automatically attempted to catch the ball before Charlie or Audrey got to it. She ran like she never ran before. She saw Audrey try to lunge after her. She heard Tristin tell her to keep going. She felt the pigskin fall in her hands as she juggled it in her arms. As she secured the ball, she fell fast and hard on the ground as she got tackled.

"Foul! Down by Contact!" Pacey called out as he ran toward Rory and Charlie.

Rory felt Charlie's warmth around her. His arms were around her waist. Her back was against his chest. They faced each other as they tried to slow down their ragged breaths.

"Why do I have this distinct feeling you're running away from me?" he asked her, speaking loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

Rory blushed at his intuition. "I'm not."

"Coward," he said, as he felt himself get ripped away from Rory.

"What is your problem, dude? It's called flag football, not tackle football!" Tristin yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I got carried away!" he replied, shouting.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Rory got up and brushed the grass and dirt that stained her sweats.

"You okay?" Joey rushed to her side.

"Really, I'm great," Rory said. "No harm, no foul. Well, except for the interception. So, let's get moving!"

Rory's heart was beating faster than she expected and it was not from adrenaline rush. Tristin eyed Charlie as he walked back to the huddle. Pacey remained close to Charlie. Rage flashed from his eyes.

"Pull another stunt like that and I swear to rip your spine from that scrawny ass of yours," Pacey threatened.

Charlie scoffed as Pacey tossed his shoulder against him in anger. "Whatever."

The game got more intense after that. Between Jack and Charlie, Pacey and Tristin, fouls were committed not out of fun but spite. The game got so physical the girls stayed away. In the end, Pacey's team won 10-9.

"So, what happens now?" Rory asked, tucking wisps of her hair behind her ear.

"Lunch. The losing team pays," Joey answered. They looped their arms around each other as they watched the boys pat each other on the back and butt.

"Isn't it interesting that they were so willing to kill each other an hour ago and now they're patting each other on their tushies," Audrey commented.

"Adrenaline. Or was it testosterone? They just want to show who's got the bigger guns," Joey replied.

"Now if the double mint twins could just score some ass, we'd have a wonderful scene to stare at," Jen spoke her thoughts out. The three girls stared at her in astonishment. "What? Don't tell me you haven't thought of it."

Rory, Joey and Audrey just looked at the ground. With the idea implanted in their brain, they all smiled and watched the boys walk away.


	9. When You're Not Thinking Twice

CHAPTER 9

Rory stared at her History notes, daydreaming. She finally called her dad last night to let him know she was coming over with a friend. This morning, he called back to say that dinner was off. Gigi was running a fever, and Sherry thought it was inconsiderate to have friends and family over during a time of crisis.

Rory was just disgusted.

It was bad enough that she felt like a violator sharing some bonding time with her father. The fact that Sherry constantly pointed it out and retracted it after saying "We're now a family" just wanted to make her hurl.

Nothing felt lonelier than a Sunday without her mom.

She slammed a book on the table and started her research. She had to use her anger and frustration somewhere.

She stared at her cell phone sitting on top of her stack of notebooks. She recalled how disappointed Tristin sounded when she told him their evening plans had been canceled.

"_You sure?" Tristin asked. "We could still go out."_

_Rory smiled as she broke in the news. "Thanks, but I don't think I am such good company right now."_

"_Are you sure? I can be by in half an hour, forty-five at most," Tristin guaranteed._

"_I am," she chuckled. "Tell the girls I said 'hi.'"_

"_Will do," he replied before hanging up._

Joey was right. It was nice having someone in town to hang out with. There was a sense of identity preserved in a sea of nameless faces. She would've not thought she'd be allies with Tristin, but at this point, beggars can't be choosers.

She looked up from the book to notice that the place was almost vacant. On one couch, someone was softly snoring away. On the other end of the room, a couple was making out.

So much for sanctity.

She couldn't take the silence any longer. Looking out, the blue skies beckoned for her to escape the confines of the building. Sighing, she gave in. Collecting her books, she decided that playing hooky for one more day wasn't going to drag her GPA down any time soon.

Joey was a little surprised when she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled from her bed.

Tristin stuck his head through the door before entering. "Still in bed?"

"It's Sunday. Where was I supposed to be?" Joey asked, pulling her sheets across her t-shirt-clad torso.

"Definitely not church," Audrey answered from under the sheets.

"So what brings you here?" Joey asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Isn't it too early for a social visit?"

"Early? It's well past noon! However, I was just walking around. Didn't have much to do now that I'm not headed to Rory's dad's place for dinner," he admitted as he sat on the chair. "Rory's sister got ill, and her step-mom doesn't want us around."

"So you come to bug us, why?" Audrey asked.

Both Joey and Tristin stared at the bundled figure. Joey blushed and said, "Give me five minutes. Care to catch some lunch with me?"

"Sure," Tristin got up and headed toward the door. "I'll be waiting."

He quietly exited the room. As soon as the door shut, Joey got up from the bed and hurriedly donned a pair of jeans.

"You are seriously demented," Audrey said.

"Why?" Joey asked, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Charlie throws you the same look and you cringe. Toothpick here does the same thing and you jump like puppy on crack. What's the difference?"

"I am not jumping like a puppy on crack," Joey tried to defend herself as her cheeks stained pink. "I thought you might like the fact that you can sleep all day without us having to talk while you lay in bed."

"Really?" Audrey said maliciously. "For a second I thought you fancied him. I mean, he is cute, you know."

"Audrey, that's so not the point," Joey rolled her eyes at her. "He's a little down, and I just want to cheer him up."

"Never thought you were such a humanitarian," Audrey said.

"Bye, Audrey," Joey replied before opening the door.

"Bring back some scones!" was all she replied back.

Joey shut the door behind her and quickly walked down the hallway to the steps where Tristin decided to sit. She could see that he was deep in thought.

"What's up?" she lamely asked.

"Nothing," he stood up and gave her some space to walk through. "So, where do you care to go?"

Rory found herself by the harbor. She didn't know why she couldn't stay around Cambridge. She just had to get out of there.

There was some comfort to being close to the water. It was quite different from the landlocked area of Stars Hollow and Hartford. The seagulls flying around were a welcome sound compared to the constant honking of cars. Or from her experience, the constant bickering from Taylor and annoyance from Kirk.

Armed with a coffee cup and her bus ticket in hand, she strolled in and out of the stores that littered the pier. For the first hour, it was fun. After that, discovering stuff alone proved to be boring.

That's when she found herself walking toward the radio station.

In the afternoon sun, the small booth looked like the best place to be: filled with colored lights and buttons, CDs and LPs lining up the wall like the Library of Congress; the power the DJ had behind the microphone was enviable.

That was when she realized that Charlie was working that afternoon. The blonde streaks caught the sunlight, attracting a gaggle of girls to stare at him while he worked. Lost in his own world, he perused through old vinyl jackets and studied them intently.

Her heart skipped a beat. It was like a sixth sense was telling her not to enter the building. However, she was curious. She was determined to find out why she felt so strongly toward him. Is it the bad-boy image? The look? Or is it because she just basically was bored with the flavor of men in her life that she had to taste the cuisine elsewhere?

She beamed a smile for a second only to realize that he was oblivious to her presence.

"Hey," she greeted as she took her pea coat off.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself, stranger." He went back to looking at the vinyl records.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing," she said softly. She felt like a dork just trying to explain herself. She was wringing her fingers, unsure as to how she should approach this semi-private meeting.

"It sucks when I'm working on a weekend when someone's sick," he admitted, putting the record back in its place on the shelf. "What brings you down here?"

Why was she here?

"I got bored looking through the shops," she admitted.

"What, no school work? No one around to play with Harvard girl?" he asked sarcastically.

"I am so sorry, I did something wrong," Rory said taken aback by his glib. Stuffing her arms back into the coat, she muttered, "I thought you'd like to see a friendly face when there's nothing worse than being stuck indoors in a day like this."

"Don't even get me started, Gilmore," he replied back. "You've been avoiding me all week, and now you pretend that I'm your friend?"

"I wasn't avoiding you! I was…." she was cut off.

"You were. Don't even deny it," Charlie spat out. "I don't know what happened last week that got you so spooked, but all I wanted to do was be your friend."

Rory looked at him. Her heart was racing. How could she deny the fact that his shooting a glance her way already made her do insane things?

"I'm still learning the ropes here, Charlie. Cut me some slack!" Rory said.

He let out a mean laugh. "Rory, you're playing a dangerous game. You're acting like nothing affects you, and yet, you scurry behind Pacey when the big bad man comes your way."

"I do not!" she said heatedly.

"So, riddle me this," he said, pressing his finger against his lip. "Why was it that you pretended you didn't have time for me, and yet, when I tackled you yesterday, you didn't struggle to get away from my arms?"

She could not give him an answer. Instead, she watched him lean up against the table and take a quick, impatient breath. The mere pose made Rory want to just touch him.

"Rory, do you know that you're getting into?" he asked softly as he cued in the next song.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as he took off his headset and blared Jimmy Eats World's "The Middle" into the soundproof room.

"This," he said.

All Rory could remember was Charlie closing in on her. His hands were planted on her hips while his lips claimed hers. In one fell swoop, Rory lost her identity as she tasted cloves on his tongue and inhaled the scent of desire from his skin.

Caught in the moment, her hand innocently snuck around his neck and held him closer. She kissed back as expertly as she could, trying to match his coaxing tongue. Shivers ran down her back while goose bumps covered the back of her arms.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," he finally said as he pulled away.

She was tongue-tied.

"But I have a feeling that this… thing between us might not just work out," he said.

"Why?" she finally blurted out.

"Sweet innocent thing like you in my arms? Baby, I'm every mother's worst nightmare," he said as he strolled back to the headset.

"You think I can't handle you?" Rory asked in an attempt to be brave.

"Are you saying you can?" he threw the challenge back at her.

"Stranger things have happened," Rory said before walking out of the sound booth.

The moment she exited the room, she leaned up against the wall. "What did I get myself into?"


	10. The Monkey Named Jealousy

_A/N: Thanks for your patience. This has been sitting in a file for so long I almost forgot about it. _

_Thanks to Ames, my beta, the Ickle Gals and their support, Mrs. Boyscout and The Coffee Snob for being uber cool peeps._

_As usual, comments and reviews are appreciated._

CHAPTER 10

Pacey was taking out his aggression on the paper in front of him. Streaks of red heavily adorned the white sheet, crossing, underlining, and striking though words mercilessly.

"Are you using a pen or is that a smeared paper cut?" Rory asked jokingly as she sat next to him.

He could lighten up with the red pen, he mused. He felt a little guilty that he'd taken out his anger at the paper, which had innocently presented itself in front of him.

"How did someone get into Harvard and not know when to use apostrophes and commas?" he defended himself. "Now, far be it for me to criticize, but at least I know that I don't have to use an apostrophe s after CD to make it plural."

Rory just stared at him.

"It just annoys the crap out of me when I am expected to perform at a higher standard than any one else, and yet I see these losers drop lousy papers and expect to get an A!" he remarked angrily.

"Let me know when you get to my paper. I might as well mark it with an F to save you the trouble," Rory mumbled, rolling her eyes at him at the same time.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"The red marks," she pointed out. "I may not be able to keep with your standards."

"What, the low kind?" Pacey tried to lighten up the mood.

"No, the picky kind," Rory clarified.

"I'm not picky," Pacey defended himself.

"Says the man who just made white paper bleed red," Rory quipped. "The poor paper didn't do anything to you!"

"Bleeding heart!" Pacey sneered.

"Meanie," she replied quickly.

"You think that's the reason why she's avoiding me?" Pacey suddenly asked.

"Who? The girl that wrote the paper?" Rory asked, confused.

"No, Joey!" he said with a sigh. He finally dropped the pen on the next paper ready to be violated in front of him and rubbed his eyes. "Am I mean?"

"No," Rory replied hesitantly.

"Am I rude? Obnoxious? Annoying?"

"I may not be able to answer that question honestly," Rory said, "but you've not exhibited those qualities to me as of yet."

He pulled up close and faced her. "Then why, pray tell, would she play the friend card and go out with Tristin?"

"What?" Rory pulled away in surprise. Her heart sped up as she digested the information. "Tristin?"

"Yes," Pacey sighed. "I thought we had everything patched last weekend," he muttered. "But then, she turns around and dates the frosh!"

"Maybe you misunderstood," Rory mumbled almost incoherently.

"There is no misunderstanding when the information comes from Audrey herself," Pacey informed her.

"Maybe they just went out for coffee. Better yet, a stroll. Tristin is that kind of guy, you know," Rory rationalized.

"A guy that takes girls out for a stroll isn't just looking for a stroll, if you know what I mean," Pacey snorted.

"No, I don't know what you mean," Rory said heatedly, trying her best to defend Tristin despite her emotional distress. "Besides… not all men would consider taking a girl out just to get her to sleep with him, right?"

Pacey raised his eyebrow at her. "Take my word for it. I have a pecker," he retorted. "That's all the evidence I need."

Rory was silent for a beat or two. "Wh-when did they go on their date?"

"Yesterday."

--------------oooo0---0oooo-------

Audrey stared Tristin down. Through her goggles she imagined boring a hole in his forehead, extracting telepathically what he was thinking.

"What, Audrey?" Tristin asked, nonplussed.

"I am on to you," Audrey squinted her eyes. "I don't know what your intentions are or what kind of girls you've associated with, but I'll make sure you do not treat Joey like another notch on your bedpost."

"Intentions to what? Better yet, toward whom?" he clarified as he lifted the lit wick over his head to set off the device they had managed to build for their physics project.

"Don't play innocent with me, DuGrey. I am on you like white on rice," she threatened him, pointing her pen at him.

"Audrey, I don't think this is the time or the place," Joey scolded her roommate.

"Bunny, don't you see? He is evil. He pretends to be nice and chivalrous, but he's nothing but a poseur. He's a peacock. He's a…."

"I'm a what?" Tristin interrupted.

"Bambi Eyes," Audrey deadpanned.

"Bambi Eyes?" Tristin and Joey chorused. Half of the class looked at them.

"Bunny, don't tell me you're falling for it," Audrey said, exasperated.

"Lidell, I don't need you to play bodyguard for me," Joey said.

Audrey dramatically snatched the goggles off her face and came inches off of Tristin's face.

"You think you're innocent, fresh-faced. Pure. If your evil twin can con half of Boston to spread their legs for him, you, my friend, are no different."

"Alright," Joey smacked the pad down on the counter top in annoyance. "Time out, Audrey. Out."

"But…." Audrey tried to argue her case when Joey plucked her ear and dragged her out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried out in little spurts.

The door slammed behind them.

"What are you doing?" Joey snapped at her as they were out of earshot.

"I was trying to protect you!" she said, hurt. "I was trying to find out what designs Tristin has on you."

"I don't think the classroom is the place or the time to accost him," Joey argued, frustrated at the whole situation.

"Well, it's a little hard to do any interviews when you don't give me a moment or two to thoroughly interview your latest beau!" Audrey pursued her argument.

"Audrey, I hate to point out the obvious, but you are not my mother. I am a grown woman, who can make decisions on her own," Joey replied heatedly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Apparently not!" Audrey contradicted her friend. "Friends don't let friends date losers."

Joey shot her a look. "Who are you, Pacey?"

Audrey averted her eyes from her friend.

Joey's eyes hardened. "You didn't."

"He called yesterday," Audrey finally confessed.

"Audrey!" Joey wailed, closing her eyes and running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I told him that you were out with Charlie 2.0," Audrey blurted.

"You know better than that," Joey said in a clipped tone.

"He actually took the news rather well… Better than I expected," Audrey said, wrinkling her brow in admission. "You may be right. I may just be overacting a tad."

"Auditioning for an Oscar?"

"Baby steps, Bunny. The Emmys. Maybe a Tony. Not quite Oscar yet," Audrey replied to lighten the mood.

"Focus, Lidell," Joey clapped her hands to catch her attention. "What did you exactly tell Pacey?"

"That you guys went out…."

"Went out?" Joey flipped. "We went to brunch! We brought you scones and muffins!"

"And they were rather tasty," Audrey placated her friend. "But you have to admit, Bunny, you two still went out despite the time of day it happened. You went out by yourself, alone, with him, right?"

Joey nodded.

"And he didn't have anyone with him other than you, right?"

"Yeah," Joey tried to follow her logic. "And came back two hours later without retiring into anyone's room except ours, where we watched you devour our gifts to you. Audrey, you have to rectify this!"

"No, you have to rectify this. I don't care if you choose the Charlie twin or Pacey, but decide, damn it. I like Pacey, and I don't like seeing him hurt," Audrey's anger started simmering to the surface.

Joey was taken aback by her confession.

"Ladies, we happen to be conducting a class behind this door. Would you two be joining us any time soon?" their professor sternly informed them.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Joey immediately apologized.

The professor cleared his throat and retired back behind the closed door. As soon as it slammed shut, Joey threatened Audrey.

"This conversation isn't close to being over."

---oooo0---0oooo----

There was a monkey named Jealousy that sat on Rory's shoulders that whole afternoon. She didn't know why the monkey lingered. She just knew that it affected her in a way she was not usually accustomed to, especially in incidents like this.

Maybe it was because she always thought of Joey as someone looking out for her best interests by cluing her in to make an alliance with Tristin who might as well be the devil incarnate. It didn't sound like a bad idea at the time.

Boy, was she wrong.

Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer.

Rory let out a sigh. 'Joey is not an enemy!' she had to remind herself. She knew she was thinking irrationally. She had no designs on Tristin. Heck, she had no claims when it came to her former classmate except for the fact that she cancelled on him the day he supposedly went out with Joey.

It was not like she lived the life of a nun herself twenty-four hours ago.

She touched her lips and felt the burn: the burn of Charlie's lips against hers.

The taste of cloves suddenly jumped out of her subconscious. Her hands turned clammy, her fingers curled into balls.

She was a fool to think she could handle the likes of Charlie Todd, let alone feed on his appetite. If Jen Lindley was right, his tastes were insatiable.

She was nothing but an appetizer to a bigger meal.

Disgusted with her current sense of helplessness, she dropped the pile of research paraphernalia she had and retreated to the restrooms. Her day seemed to dim a little darker when she found the pixie, Jen, primping.

"Hey, Newbie," Jen greeted her warmly. "How was your family get-together?"

"Didn't happen," Rory said as she washed her hands with the warm water. "My sister got sick and my stepmom didn't want me and Tristin around."

"That's a bummer," Jen continued on. "I hope she gets well soon."

"Thanks," Rory replied politely.

Awkward silence followed.

"I guess I have to go," Jen said. "Joey and Tristin and I are supposed to head on out."

"Oh," Rory replied. "That's… nice."

Jen was a little surprised with her response. "Yes, it is."

"Uhm, I didn't mean to make it sound so strange," Rory apologized, "but I thought Joey and Pacey…."

"Were an item?" Jen finished her question in amusement. "That's classic."

"Why?" Rory queried.

"It's complicated," Jen left her answer at that. "Joey and Pacey won't be Joey and Pacey if it weren't for this dance."

Rory nodded like she understood what Jen meant.

"Besides, I thought you might like it that we're taking Tristin under our wing and showing him around while you're at work. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," she quickly answered. "Tristin is his own man."

Jen chuckled. "Good to know. For a second I thought you guys were dating or something."

"Just friends," Rory corrected. "Just friends."

Jen and Rory headed out of the restrooms and into the break room, where Joey and Tristin waited, leafing through some of the materials Rory compiled.

"Hey," Joey greeted, getting up from her seat.

"Hi," Rory mumbled, somewhat feeling anxious as she felt Tristin look her way.

"Want us to stop by and drop off some food for you tonight?" Joey asked as Jen collected her belongings from the locker.

"Uhm, that's alright. I'll grab something before heading back to campus," Rory declined, straightening out the pile of magazines before picking them up.

"Alright then," Joey said, surprised at Rory's suddenly reserved behavior. "See you around then?"

"Sure," Rory said. "Have fun."

Jen and Joey headed out while Tristin lingered behind.

"Here, let me help you," he offered.

"I'm fine, Tristin. Go on. You might miss your date," Rory quipped as she balanced the magazines in her arms and maneuvered the narrow hallways.

"Is that what's bothering you? That I hang out with Jen and Joey?" he asked.

"No," Rory lied.

"Rory, it's not what you think," Tristin clarified.

"I'm sure you have a rational explanation as to what you're doing with Joey," Rory said, acting like she was not affected. "You're a young, single man, and she's an attractive single woman. Dating her would not be illogical."

"Somehow I feel like you're judging me," he charged her as he snaked the halls right behind her.

"I'm not," Rory said. "I have no say on who you date and what you date. Besides, you never cared about my opinion when we were at Chilton."

"But we're not in Chilton any more. We're small fish in a big pond and we're supposed to be a team here, Gilmore. I feel like you're not living up to your end of the bargain," he accused her.

"Tristin, there is no 'team' here," she said, stacking the magazines on another table with a scanner. "There's a you and there's a me. Whatever you thought was between us is… like sibling loyalty."

Tristin was more confused than ever.

"Hey, the girls have been gone for a while. I think you need to catch up with them," Rory reminded him.

Frustrated, Tristin gave up. "We have to talk. I'll call you tonight."

Rory did not bother responding to his disappearing figure.

She stewed over her thoughts and the words that were exchanged. Why was she so perturbed?

Annoyed at the whole situation, Rory got out of the building and gulped in a few breaths of fresh air. Was she really upset that Tristin was hanging around Joey in his free time or the fact that she felt betrayed that Joey pretended to be her friend only to have her hanging around the one man Rory associated with like a security blanket?

The stinging feel of the cold breeze hit her suddenly, making her shiver through her thin turtleneck shirt. Ducking back into the building, she ran into Charlie like he was waiting for her to come in.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long out there," Charlie cajoled as he pinned her up against the wall.

"Just needed some breathing space," she said.

"Would this be enough?" Charlie asked, whispering the question in her ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

Rory could feel her heart beat twice as fast as her knees buckled from beneath her, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"This is…," Rory couldn't seem to find the word 'inappropriate' in her vocabulary.

"You really think you can handle me, Gilmore?" he taunted as he skimmed his hands from her side to her waist as if he was inviting her to lean toward him.

She replied with a sigh.

"Rory, I am not going to lie to you, I find you attractive," he said in all seriousness. "And I know that Lindley may have warned you about my ways."

Rory snorted.

"So you know that I've been around the block a few times, but I won't ever force myself on you," he assured her.

"Maybe you should put that on a business card or something," Rory said, feeling a little insulted. She tried to push herself away from him, but he held her back.

"Give me a chance," he dared her.

"And then what?"

"Then, if you don't like the Charlie Todd you see, you walk away. I can't guarantee you anything but a moment to prove myself to you that I am not the guy Jen thinks I am," Charlie guaranteed.

"Have you ever heard that leopards can't change their spots?" Rory quipped.

"As you said, 'Stranger things have happened.'"


	11. Decisons, Decisions

CHAPTER 11

She paused and slowly licked her lips before she looked into his eyes. "Ask me out."

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Ask me out," she challenged. She had to take a few short breaths to clear her head from the scent of cologne and lust that made her feel heady. "You've heard of the courtship ritual, right?"

He chuckled and rubbed the stubble forming on his chin. "I have." He stared back at her as he distanced himself. "What kind of game are you playing, Harvard Girl?"

"I'm not playing a game," she replied. She stared at the pink tip of his tongue as it laved the bottom lip she just nipped a few seconds ago. "You asked me to give you a chance. I am giving it to you now. However, if you're just all talk…."

"How does Friday sound? I am free. No gigs, got the time off from work," he answered her immediately.

"Super," Rory responded. "Pick me up at seven. Anything considered junk food is fine." She turned her back on him and started walking away.

"Gilmore!" Charlie called out before she rounded the corner. She looked up but didn't stop walking.

"What?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with another blonde guy named Tristin, is it?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" Rory queried, walking backwards away from him.

"Oh… a hunch?" he shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

"Stick to your day job, Todd," Rory answered before taking off in a trot. She didn't have to justify herself to him at all.

----oooo0—0oooo----

"Hey stranger!" Jen called out to Pacey, who was enjoying a drink on the deck of his boat.

"Hey," Pacey greeted in return. He helped her on to the schooner before continuing with the conversation. "Isn't it too late for you to be out by your lonesome?"

"I needed a breather," Jen said. "Besides, I was going the opposite direction of Worthington, and I needed to clear my head before Grams tries to psychoanalyze me before sleeping… again."

He knew her grandmother too well to make a remark. Instead, he raised a beverage to her. "A drink?"

"Is this your way of bribing me for information?"

"I have no clue as to what you're trying to imply."

He handed her a bottle of Snapple. Twisting the cap, she egged him. "Come on, I know you're curious, and I am just dying to correct a misconception you may or may not have formed, you know."

"About what? Altoids? Yes, they are curiously strong," he asked.

"The Joey-Tristin coalition," Jen said bluntly.

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" he said in sarcastically. "I thought it was called cradle snatching."

"He's only a year younger, Pace. I don't think you can consider that cradle snatching," she replied, chuckling.

"Poh-TAY-toh, Poh-TAH-toh," Pacey shrugged. "I'm glad she found someone who's smart, more her type…"

"Come on, aren't you just being a little condescending?" Jen teased.

"Just being realistic," he answered her nonchalantly.

Before continuing on, Jen took a swig from the bottle. "See, this is the part that I sometimes wish the old Witter in you would emerge. You know, the one that wouldn't take no for an answer and be at her door, banging, until the door falls off the hinges or she opens up the door and endures your diatribe."

Pacey chuckled and looked up to the dim skyline. "Hmm, if you were referring to the hot-headed, alpha male that is constantly having a head over heart sparring competition, you've come knocking at the wrong door."

"My, when did we become so cynical?" Jen asked.

"I am not cynical; just pragmatic," he countered. "I have learned from my old ways that the quickest way to get hurt is by wishing for something that is unattainable. Now, if I just hope to attain for the achievable, I could probably swim to shore a lot quicker if I get inundated with the minutia."

Jen closed the gap between them and put her hand on top of his, letting him know he didn't have to finish his thought. "See, that's the Harvard talking for you. I bet if you had your way, we would not be having this conversation."

He gave her hand a little squeeze. "And where would that leave us now, Lindley? Surely, it won't be on this boat, in this dock. I mean, I would not argue with you if you want to have a make-out session…."

"I don't know about that," she chuckled. "I remember we tried that in high school and that didn't work—the make out session, that is. There was a certain brunette that oftentimes filled that head of yours."

"Well no one said I was older and wiser," he replied grimly.

"For what it's worth, there's nothing between Joey and Tristin," Jen said. "At least, none that is evident."

Pacey discarded his empty bottle and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's the operative word."

"He shares a class with Joey. He's not much of a joiner, and he does seem to enjoy our little clique. If you showed up for Sunday dinner at Grams, you'd realize he's one of the good guys," she defended.

"He's from money, he's a dead ringer for a guy I totally don't trust, and he's in close proximity to someone I care for… a lot," he enumerated. "Tell me, how am I supposed to overlook that and pretend none of those things affect me especially since Jo doesn't seem to find my company enjoyable, let alone enough to keep her interests?"

"Tristin right now, I think, is a distraction until you get your act together," she said slowly. "If it's any consolation, I think that Tristin is trying to reconnect with Rory."

Pacey flashed her an incredulous grin. "Really, Miss Lindley? You know that doesn't guarantee that the boy would not be looking elsewhere unless he has staked his claim. And… I am tired of chasing. So, if Joey doesn't want to see this boat sail, she needs to do the chasing, because I am done."

"Those are big words from a big man. Pacey, giving up the thrill of the chase? It's so unbecoming. Anyhoo, if there's anything going on between the two, it's not going to last," she stated in confidence.

"Pretty quick on changing the story there, huh? I thought you just guaranteed me that nothing's going on between the two?"

Jen let out a laugh. "Okay, okay, you got me. But I have a hunch."

"What kind?"

"The kind that tells me Joey's not done with you yet."

All Pacey could do was grunt.

The sound of the water splashing against the boat filled the void of words between them. After a while, Jen confessed she had another motive for coming onboard.

"I have to get something off my chest," she said meekly.

"I'm all ears just as long as it doesn't involve Joey or Tristin at this point. I have a feeling I won't be as open minded right now."

Jen chuckled. "No, no. This is entirely a selfish, more deprecating act I would later regret."

"Well, well," he sat next to her under the yellow pier light. "Father Witter is open for confession, my child."

Jen scrunched her nose before speaking. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

Pacey let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best to reel in my blunt tendencies."

Letting out a loud sigh, she continued, "I am truly jealous of Rory because… because Charlie is giving her all this attention, and I think I still have feelings for him."

----oooo0----0oooo-----

"Who ever thought it was going to be this hard to make friends in college?" Tristin asked. "Remember how easy it was in high school? You just went up to anyone and said, 'Hey, wanna hang out?'"

"Really wouldn't know," Rory said over the phone. "If it weren't for the fact that I've known Lane all my life, I would've turned into a hermit."

"That's sad," Tristin said. "I always thought it was just me you avoided when you transferred."

"Don't feel privileged," Rory bantered. "You just happened to catapult yourself to the top of the list of those I didn't want to associate with."

"Any reason why? I thought I was nice to you." he accused.

"To a fault!" she exclaimed. "You were so eager to 'help out' that Paris tortured me day in and day out."

"Oh," he muttered.

"Yeah, 'oh.' You really didn't know what kind of damage you caused when you told her that I hinted you should ask her out? I was afraid I'd see Louise and Madeline outside my bedroom window ready to kill me!" she ranted.

"Well you did ask me to date her," he accused.

"But you should've not told her I suggested it!"

"Well if it's any consolation, I really wanted to ask you out, not her," he grunted.

"Day late, dollar short," Rory quipped, her cheeks turning red. "Backtracking won't help you out now."

"Now why do you have to constantly shoot me down, huh?" he asked, jokingly. "I'm getting a complex."

"I doubt that I have done any damage," she added. "It seems like you bounce back nicely."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, don't make me spell it out for you," she spat out. "Sunday ring a bell?"

"You cancelled your date with me!"

"You went out with Joey!"

"Well you hung out with Pacey!"

"Not the same," Rory argued. "He's my TA."

"And Joey's my lab partner… With Audrey!"

"But you happened to go out with Joey this Sunday," she said, her voice raising a pitch higher.

"So this is what this is all about," he said, sitting on his bed. "It was brunch, Rory, not that I have to be accountable to you."

Only the static came through the phone.

"Rory?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thought you disappeared on me," he said. "I am sorry. For what it's worth, nothing happened. Nothing's happening. I am just trying to get a feel of Worthington and the girls are actually rather helpful as safety blankets."

Silence came from Rory's end. "You never needed safety blankets."

"Goes to show how much you know me," he said, sounding wounded. "So… is there anything going on between you and Pacey?"

"Don't you want to know?" she teased. Her heart was beating fast from her secret.

"Are you?"

"No," she muttered.

"See? Was that hard to say?" he asked.

"No. But I am going out with Charlie."

----oooo0---0oooo------

"Bambi… Bambi!" Audrey called out from the walking path on her way to her nine o'clock class. Tristin was walking ahead of her, oblivious of the girls ogling him.

"DuGrey!" she finally called out.

Tristin looked back and saw the buxom girl try to catch up with him. He looked forward and continued walking toward the buildings ahead of him.

"Hey," she finally said, her hand on his shoulder. "When someone calls out to you, you stop."

"I thought that right was reserved for friends?" he said coolly.

"So I'm not a friend?" Audrey asked, pouting.

"Not when you single me out and let Rory know I went out with Joey," he accused her. "What is wrong with you?"

Audrey distanced herself, obviously hurt with the words he spouted. "Nothing's wrong with me! I did not tell Rory you went out with Joey. I told Pacey!"

"Same difference!" he muttered.

"Excuse me. I didn't know that your meeting with Joey was clandestine! Pacey wanted to know where Joey was and I told him she was with you. What was so wrong about that?" Audrey asked, pissed.

"Nothing… Everything!" Tristin said. "It's just… Agh!"

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows. "Wow, that just made sense."

"Rory's going out with Charlie," he muttered.

"She what???" Audrey exclaimed, questioning his statement. "You're lying."

"Do I look like I'm lying?" he asked, his jaw was clenched.

"Wow, Rory is really immersing herself in the deep waters rather quickly."

"You're having too much fun with this, you know," Tristin observed.

"I'm sorry. I am just astounded at his talent of picking out his ladies," Audrey muttered.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Charlie tried dating our very own Joey Potter once upon a time. He wasn't successful, but he attempted," she said dreamily. "Actually, he still was actively pursuing her until your little friend appeared on the scene."

"And from the sound of it, he's quite worldly," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my God, Tristin. If I'm not mistaken, you're going all Pacey on Charlie!" Audrey said. "Aww, it's so cute. Why don't guys do that for me?"

Tristin shot her a withered look.

"It just ticks me off that she's all of a sudden willing to go out with a dog like him when at one point in time she thought I was a demon incarnate!" he ranted. "He's no different. In fact, he's worse!"

"Worse because he actually got to convince Rory to take a chance with him or because he is a devil who might actually loosen up Little Miss Righteous?" Audrey asked.

"You don't like her much, do you?" Tristin asked.

"I don't like girls that are actually very proper. It goes against my genes," she said outright. "Plus, she's got that great waif shape, like Joey, and there are moments that I wish I had the body."

Tristin stopped in his tracks and chuckled.

"What? I have body shape issues. Leave me alone!" Audrey smacked him on the arm. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Is there anything I can do about it? This is Charlie Todd, Stud McStudly, conqueror of wet panties everywhere…."

"Ew, thanks for the visual," Audrey infused quickly.

"And he's dating a girl I could've not thought in a million years would fall for him… Ever! I just need someone to tell me where I went wrong. I mean, sure, I was a man-whore when I was in high school, but she said no woman appreciates a man-whore…."

"Duh!" she interjected.

"So I tried… I tried my best to be a better man. You know, the kind that you can bring home to mom?" he ranted on.

"Yeah?"

"So why is she now going for the bad boy?" he asked.

"Did you ask her why?" Audrey queried.

"Who asks a girl why she's dating James Dean? That is moronic," he grunted.

"I don't know, you seem hell bent finding on out why she's dating Charlie," she shrugged. "If she's just going for looks, you should throw your card in the ring. Who knows, she might pick you if you're not acting like a five-year-old girl."

Tristin shot her a rotten look but still took her words to heart.

The day dragged on, feeling like a millennia passed before his professor dismissed them for the day. Once he got back to his dorm, his roommates asked him if he wanted to join them for a surf and turf by the wharf.

He agreed and was grateful to be away from the Capeside crusaders and their drama. He had nothing in common with his three other roommates, making the outing a little more boring than he expected. His eyes roamed the pier, soaking in the atmosphere rather than the idle chatter. As he raised his bottled drink to his lips, an odd sensation dropped to the pit of his stomach.

He eyed his lookalike at the corner of the pizza parlor only a stone's throw away. He was leaning up against a blonde-haired girl who was welcoming his slight touches on her arms and waist.

He looked away as he kissed the blonde slowly. A beat later, they walked off, hand in hand in the opposite direction of where he and his roommates sat.

In his head, a battle of conscience brewed. For now, he convinced himself that Rory should've known that he's a cad.

She should sleep in the bed she made.


End file.
